Broken Heart
by Namipasiem
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Brennan no hubiese ido al falso entierro de Booth y no descubriese que en realidad no estaba muerto? Un fic bastante emotivo, una historia alternativa al capítulo 3x15 de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El alegre cielo azul que cubría todo Washington D.C. contrastaba con la tristeza y la desolación del grupo de personas que estaba reunido en una de las parcelas del cementerio de Arlington, donde acababa de dar comienzo el funeral del ex militar y agente del FBI llamado Seeley Booth.

Dos semanas atrás, el valiente agente se había interpuesto en el camino de la bala que disparó Pam la gorda contra Brennan mientras ésta se divertía cantando en el karaoke, tiñendo de rojo sangre la que prometía ser una velada fantástica.

Diez angustiosos días fueron los que Booth se mantuvo con vida, aunque en estado de coma inducido y con pronóstico muy crítico, tanto que nunca permitieron la entrada de ninguno de los 'mirones', a pesar de las súplicas de éstos. Tras esos diez días el médico les dio la mala noticia, dejando a todos consternados.

Y ahora se encontraban allí, en el cementerio de Arlington, donde la armada le habían concedido a Booth un lugar de descanso junto a los últimos héroes de guerra, por su servicio al cuerpo en el pasado, cuando era francotirador.

A decir verdad no había mucha gente. Tras la cabeza del féretro se encontraban Zack, Hodgins, Ángela, Cam y el doctor Sweets, y en los alrededores algunos amigos y conocidos del agente. Sólo faltaba una persona, ella, Temperance Brennan.

A la derecha, Caroline Julian, comenzaba a pronunciar su discurso de despedida:

- Yo conocía a Seeley Booth. Era un buen hombre, que se ganó mi respeto y mi afecto. Pocas personas me caen bien – hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a los presentes -. Booth siempre se entregaba de lleno a su trabajo, primero en el ejército y luego en el FBI. Hace dos semanas realizó el mayor de los sacrificios: dar su vida para salvar a su compañera, y con este valiente acto nos demostró que todos somos capaces de hacer algo muy grande.

- No debimos haber dejado sola a la doctora Brennan en el laboratorio – comentaba el doctor Sweets por lo bajo -, no es nada bueno que reprima su dolor.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – preguntó Ángela - ¿Qué le trajese a rastras? Ya viste que me fue imposible convencerla, le rogué que viniese pero ni yo pude hacerla entrar en razón.

- Lo sé, yo también intenté convencerla, pero no hubo manera. Aunque la doctora Brennan se muestre tan fría en estos momentos, la verdad es que esto le afecta y mucho, para ella no sólo ha sido perder a un compañero, para todos nosotros es evidente que ellos eran más que eso.

- Sí, y no hace falta ser psicólogo para ver eso – dijo Ángela -. Ya Brennan no volverá a ser la misma después de esto.

- Que la compasión de Dios y su amor acojan a Seeley Booth al ocupar su lugar frente al señor – añadió Caroline terminando su discurso mientras depositaba una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd.

Una Ángela muy compungida no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, contagiando su llanto también a Cam, que durante toda la ceremonia intentaba aparentar fortaleza.

Tras ellos, una fila de unos siete soldados ataviados con su uniforme de gala, esperaban perfectamente alineados a recibir las órdenes del comandante para rendir honores al fallecido. Lo que nadie sabía ni se imaginaba era que entre esos militares estaba el propio Booth, más vivo que nunca.

Todo resultaba ser un montaje organizado por la NSA (National Security Agency) para poder detener a un peligroso delincuente que había desaparecido por culpa de Booth hacía ya unos meses y el cual había jurado que sólo volvería a aparecer en el entierro del agente.

Cuando Booth resultó herido por el disparo de Pam la gorda, el FBI supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para detener a ese hombre y contactaron con la NSA para planearlo todo al detalle en cuanto Booth se pusiera bien.

El FBI fue quien dio órdenes expresas a los médicos que atendían a Booth para que no dejasen que nadie entrara a verlo.

La realidad fue que Booth llegó al hospital inconsciente y con un pronóstico grave, pero en cuanto llegó, lo llevaron al quirófano y le sacaron la bala, salvándole la vida. Tan sólo le hicieron falta cinco días tras la operación para recuperarse por completo, tiempo en el que unos miembros de la NSA lo visitaron y le pusieron al corriente de todo lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante.

A Booth no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar colaborar con ellos, pero no sin antes exigirles que debían comunicar a sus seres queridos que él no estaba realmente muerte, o de lo contrario no habría trato. Los miembros de la NSA aceptaron, pero le dieron un límite de únicamente tres personas a las que contarlo, las cuales debería escribir en una lista, de la que el FBI se haría cargo.

Booth no dudó ni un minuto a quienes pondría en dicha lista y comenzó a escribirla. La primera figurante de la misma era Temperance Brennan. Después de todo lo sucedido no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo instante. La angustia, el miedo y el dolor que vio en los ojos y el rostro de su compañera rogándole que aguantara antes de que la oscuridad se apoderase de él tras el balazo recibido, había quedado grabado en su mente para siempre.

Esa última imagen que tuvo de ella le destrozaba el alma, y el solo pensamiento de lo mucho que estaría sufriendo en esos momentos le desgarraba el corazón. Por nada del mundo permitiría que su querida compañera sufriese, por eso fue la primera persona de su lista.

En segundo lugar apuntó a su madre. Ella se lo diría a su padre y así serían más de tres personas las que sabrían la verdad.

Y en último lugar pero no por ello menos importante, puso a Rebeca, su ex y madre de su hijo. Ella informaría a Parker, y con ellos las personas que sabrían la verdad serían cinco y no tres, las cinco personas más importantes de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**gracias por los reviews!! **_

_**me alegro de que os guste la historia ;-)**_

_**bueno os dejo un capítulo nuevo a ver qué os parece **_

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Cinco personas enteradas y ninguna de ellas estaban allí. De Parker y Rebeca lo entendía, el niño era todavía muy pequeño y seguramente no entendería todo aquello, o en el peor de los casos se le escaparía la verdad delante de todos. Lo mejor era que se quedase en casa con Rebeca.

La ausencia de sus padres también la comprendía, él mismo les había mandado decir con el FBI que no viniesen, pues vivían en la otra punta del país y su situación económica no estaba precisamente como para dar saltos.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de Brennan sí que no se la esperaba.

- Huesos, ya podrías haber disimulado un poco y venir y mostrarte un poco afligida, al menor fingir que te importaba un poco – pensaba Booth para sí mismo.

La voz del comandante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡PREPARADOS! ¡PRESENTEN ARMAS! – les ordenó y todos obedecieron al instante.

Justo en ese instante Booth pudo ver cómo aparecía Mark Taylor por los alrededores, el delincuente por el que habían montado todo aquel teatrillo.

Sin perderlo de vista, siguió camuflado en su papel de militar esperando al momento idóneo para atraparlo.

- ¡ARMA AL HOMBRO! – ordenó el comandante.

Booth veía como el hombre se acercaba cada vez más a su supuesto ataúd.

- ¡APUNTEN! – ordenó el comandante.

Justo en ese instante Booth vio cómo Mark Taylor se abría paso entre la gente para acercarse más al féretro. Era el momento perfecto para actuar, ahora o nunca. Booth rompió la fila y se abrió paso entre la gente.

- Perdón – dijo cuando de un ligero empujón se abrió hueco entre Zack y el doctor Sweets.

Rápidamente se acercó a Mark Taylor, y antes de que éste pudiese sacar su revólver, Booth le propinó un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, el delincuente volvió a ponerse en pie y arremetió contra Booth, formando una pelea delante de todos los presentes, ahora sorprendidos y asustados.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ángela.

- Creo que se están peleando – dijo Zack tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

Booth y Mark seguían golpeándose y de repente cayeron sobre el ataúd, que debido al impacto se abrió y se cayó al suelo, dejando caer el maniquí que había en su interior, lo que provocó una mayor sorpresa y confusión entre la gente, sobre todo entre los chicos del laboratorio y en Caroline, que no daban crédito al descubrir que aquel militar era Seeley Booth, el mismo al que habían estado llorando hacía unos segundos.

- Vosotros tranquilos, ¿eh? Quedaos ahí mirando, no pasa nada, yo me las apaño solo – dijo Booth irónicamente cuando vio que aquel tipo estaba a punto de vencerle y que nadie se movía para echarle una mano.

Afortunadamente Booth pudo volver a controlar un poco la situación, y mientras estaba tendido en el suelo con Mark encima y golpeándole la cara, sacó fuerzas y de una patada lanzó al hombre varios metros más allá, tirándolo al suelo.

Cuando ya parecía que acaba todo, de repente Mark cogió el arma que antes se le había caído al suelo, apunta con ella a Booth y se oye un balazo, que provoca el pánico colectivo.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, Mark cae desplomado al suelo, y tras él se puede ver a un agente del FBI aún encañonando la pistola con la que había disparado al criminal para salvar a Booth. Ahora sí, todos podían respirar tranquilos.

- Gracias Wilson, te debo una – dijo Booth recuperando el aliento.

El agente le devolvió el saludo levantando la palma de la una de sus manos.

- Hola chicos – dijo Booth a los 'mirones'.

- ¿Booth? – preguntó una aún incrédula Ángela – Tú… tú… ¡estás vivo!

- Así es Ángela. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creíais que os íbais a librar de mí tan fácilmente, eh cerebritos? Hola Caroline – ahora miró a la fiscal -. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu discurso, ha sido muy bonito, no imaginaba que te cayese tan bien

- Y no me caes bien, pero ya sabes, siempre se dicen cosas buenas de un muerto – dijo para fastidiarlo.

- Jaja, muy graciosa – dijo un poco molesto – Por cierto, ¿y Huesos? Menuda compañera tengo, me muero y ni tan siquiera viene a mi entierro a fingir un poco de pena – dijo en tono jocoso.

- ¡Eres un estúpido gilipollas! – gritó Ángela encolerizada y le propinó una fuerte y sonora bofetada a Booth, haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

- ¡Ángela! – exclamó Hodgins y sostuvo la mano de su amada cuando ésta se disponía a golpear de nuevo al agente.

- Te está bien empleado – dijo Caroline a Booth.

- ¡Déjame Jack! – gritó Ángela intentando soltarse – Deja que le dé su merecido a este cabrón.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó Booth frotándose su aún dolorida mejilla –. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

- ¡¿Qué qué pasa?! – exclamó Ángela todavía furiosa -. He estado dos semanas enteras llorando por ti, cada día de estas dos semanas y sin apenas poder dormir, aún más cuando nos dijeron que habías muerto. Todos hemos estado igual desde la noche en que recibiste aquel disparo. He visto cómo mi mejor amiga se ha encerrado otra vez en sí misma por el dolor que le causó tu muerte, ¡y ahora resulta que todo ha sido una farsa! ¿Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de burlarte en nuestra propia cara y decir que no es para ponerse así? – a Ángela sólo le faltaba emitir fuego por los ojos para acabar allí mismo y esta vez de verdad con la vida del agente.


	3. Chapter 3

**_thankss por los reviews!!_**

**_aquí va un nuevo capítulo_**

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- -- -- ---- -- -- ---- -- -- ---- -- -- ---- -- -- --_**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Booth no tuvo más remedio que estarse callado y admitir su culpa. Ángela tenía razón, los comentarios jocosos que había hecho hacía unos instantes no eran para nada apropiados, al menos no sin antes haberles explicado todo.

- Ángela, cálmate cariño – le dijo Hodgins abrazándola y mirando a Booth reprochante.

- Yo… lo siento – dijo Booth avergonzado -. Tienes razón Ángela, he sido un idiota, no debí comportarme así.

Tras unos segundos de un incómodo silencio, la mente de Booth le recordó una parte de lo había dicho Ángela: _"He visto cómo mi mejor amiga se ha encerrado otra vez en sí misma por el dolor que causó tu muerte"_. Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. No, no podía ser, Huesos sabía la verdad, era la primera persona designada para saberla.

- No, seguramente Brennan había actuado así frente a los demás para no levantar sospechas, tenía que fingirse afligida hasta que se conocerla la verdad, pues no podía decirle nada al resto del equipo.

- Un momento Ángela, ¿qué es lo que has dicho sobre Huesos?

- Brennan ya no es la misma, Booth – le respondió ella -. Desde el día en que nos informaron de tu muerte se ha aislado del mundo, se ha encerrado en sí misma incluso más de lo que estaba antes de conocerte. Está destrozada, ahora se pasa el día encerrada en el sótano del laboratorio analizando todos los huesos del "limbo", apenas sale a comer o a su casa. Ya prácticamente no se relaciona con nadie, y cuando alguno de nosotros hemos bajado a verla no deja de hablar de huesos y más huesos. Ni siquiera ha querido desahogarse conmigo.

- Pero eso… eso no puede ser, ella sabía la verdad, ella sabía que yo no estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos visiblemente sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Hodgins extrañado y sorprendido.

- Os lo explicaré todo de camino al laboratorio – dijo Booth y se dirigió a su coche.

Ángela, Hodgins, Zack y Cam decidieron irse con Booth en el coche de éste para no perderse ningún detalle de lo sucedido, de modo que al doctor Sweets no le quedó más remedio que seguirles sólo en su coche. Caroline, por su parte, tenía mucho trabajo y no pudo acompañarles, aunque tenía muchas ganas de oír la explicación que tendría Booth para todo aquello.

De camino al Jeffersonian, con Ángela como copiloto y Zack, Hodgins y Cam en el asiento trasero, Booth contaba toda la historia mientras conducía.

- ¿Entonces el disparo que te dieron también fue falso? – preguntó Zack.

- No idiota, claro que no, eso fue muy real – dijo y al mismo tiempo tiró hacia abajo del cuello de su camisa para dejar ver la herida -. Cuando me dispararon el FBI fingió mi muerte para que lo pudiera pillar.

- Es increíble – dijo Ángela sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de disconformidad.

- ¡Desapareció por mi culpa! – exclamó Booth intentando justificarse – Dijo que sólo volvería a verme en mi entierro, así que…

- ¿Y quién era? – lo interrumpió Hodgins.

- ¿Qué parte de "Seguridad Nacional" no entiendes bien, Hodgins?

- Seguridad Nacional es sinónimo de "podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana" – protestó el entomólogo indignado.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que la doctora Brennan lo supiese todo? – preguntó Zack cambiando el tema de discusión.

- Porque antes de que yo aceptase colaborar con la NSA les dije que solamente lo haría si comunicaban a mis allegados y seres queridos la verdad, que no estaba muerto. Chicos, quería que todos vosotros lo supierais, creedme, pero los de la NSA sólo me permitieron elegir a tres personas, y una de ellas era Huesos.

- De modo que Brennan sabía que no estabas muerto durante todo este tiempo – dijo Cam un poco enfadada.

- No, tiene que haber un error – dijo Ángela -. Conozco bien a mi amiga, y es imposible que haya estado fingiendo todo este tiempo. ¡Vamos chicos! – dijo mirándolos a los tres – Vosotros también la habéis visto, cómo parecía un alama en pena en ese sótano, sabéis tan bien como yo que estaba destrozada y no era nada fingido.

Zack, Hodgins y Cam callaron y asintieron.

- Es cierto – afirmó Hodgins.

- No, no puede ser, es imposible – dijo Booth desesperado -. Ella era la primera de mi lista para que le dijeran la verdad.

- Pues te puedo asegurar ciegamente que a Brennan no le dijeron nada, Booth. Nunca he visto a mi amiga tan dolida como estos días, te lo aseguro. ¿Por qué te crees que no fue a tu "entierro"? Aunque intentara hacerse la fría y la racional, sé que ella sabía que se derrumbaría por completo al ver cómo te metían bajo tierra y no volvería a verte nunca más.

- No… no puede ser verdad… - dijo un Booth ahora bastante preocupado -. Ella tiene que saberlo, tiene que saberlo – repetía y aceleró la marcha para llegar cuanto antes al laboratorio.

Los minutos que les faltaban para llegar al Jeffersonian a Booth le parecieron una eternidad. Durante ese tiempo su conciencia no hacía más que acrecentar los remordimientos que tenía de pensar que tal vez fuese cierto que Temperance no sabía la verdad. Sólo el pensar que su Huesos estaba sufriendo tanto como aseguraba Ángela lo mataba por dentro. Ahora deseaba llegar cuando antes y hablar con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!! me encantan!!**_

_**Bueno ya que os ha gustado tanto y me lo habéis pedido, aquí os dejo otro capítulo ;-)**_

_**besos**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando por fin llegaron al laboratorio, Booth aparcó su coche en el primer lugar que vio y bajó de él a toda prisa, sin esperar a los 'mirones'. Rápidamente se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio, desesperado por encontrar allí a su compañera y hablar con ella.

- ¡Booth! – le gritó Ángela desde unos metros más atrás mientras corría hacia él - ¡Espera un momento!

- Déjame Ángela, tengo que hablar con Huesos ahora mismo – dijo él sin frenar su ritmo.

- ¿Es que acaso la quieres matar de un susto, Booth? – dijo Ángela ahora a la misma altura que el agente - ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ella cree que estás muerto! – le recordó a Booth y éste se paró por un momento - ¿Quieres darle un susto de muerte cuando te vea aparecer vivito y coleando?

Booth no había pensado en ello. Ángela volvía a tener razón, si realmente Brennan pensaba que él había muerto y de repente lo veía entrar en el laboratorio como si nada, le causaría demasiada impresión, y no quería para nada ocasionarle más daño a su compañera, así que decidió pararse.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? Necesito hablar con ella, tengo que aclararle todo lo que ha pasado – dijo Booth desesperado.

- Será mejor que esperes aquí afuera, yo entraré y hablaré con ella, le diré que en realidad no estás muerto, así el impacto no será tan grande. Luego tú entras y le cuentas todo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – suspiró frustrado -, esperaré aquí.

Booth, nervioso e impaciente, caminaba incansablemente de un lado a otro en las afueras del edificio, esperando a que alguno de los chicos se asomase a la puerta y le indicase que ya podía entrar a hablar con su compañera.

Durante ese tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en el estado en el que le dijeron los chicos que estaba Brennan. Definitivamente tenía que ser verdad, él sabía mejor que nadie que Temperance no era nada buena actuando, sólo tenía que recordar cuando hacía unos meses los dos tuvieron que fingir que se llevaban el esqueleto de plata a otro lugar, para engañar a Gormogón y que éste apareciera.

Al cabo de unos interminables minutos vio que Ángela salía por la puerta del edificio y salía a su encuentro.

- ¿Ya has hablado con ella? – preguntó Booth.

- Verás Booth… hay un problema – dijo la artista con semblante serio.

- Está enfadada y no quiere verme, ¿verdad? – dijo Booth.

- No Booth, no es eso

- ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

- Brennan no está.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Huesos no está? Si vosotros mismos me dijisteis que se pasaba casi todo el día aquí encerrada.

- Sí, y así era, te lo aseguro. Ni siquiera salía para comer, la comida que yo le traía se la comía abajo en el sótano, rodeada de todos esos huesos.

- ¿Pero habéis mirado bien? Tal vez esté en otro departamento del instituto.

- Booth, Cam ha hablado con los seguritas del parking y le han confirmado que la vieron marcharse de aquí hace algo más de una hora.

- No, esto no puede estar pasando Dios mío – Booth se llevaba las manos a la cabeza completamente desesperado -. Ángela, tengo que encontrarla y contarle todo.

- Vamos a su casa, tal vez sólo haya ido allí para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa – sugirió la artista.

- Tienes razón, vámonos – dijo Booth sacando las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el coche.

Con Booth conduciendo como un loco, en pocos minutos él y la artista se hallaban ya en la entrada del edificio donde Brennan tenía su piso.

- Déjame a mí delante, Booth – le pidió Ángela cuando iban subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso de Brennan -. Recuerda que ella cree que estás muerto.

- Booth cedió el paso a Ángela y se esperó unos metros alejado de ella cuando la artista llamaba a la puerta de Brennan. Tras esperar unos segundos, nadie abría. Nuevamente Ángela tocó el timbre y nada, la puerta permanecía cerrada y tampoco había indicios de que se hallara alguien dentro de la casa.

- No está aquí Booth

- No, tiene que estar. Tal vez se quedó dormida y no haya escuchado la puerta – dijo Booth y ahora tocó insistentemente el timbre y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos repetidamente, pero nada, obtuvo la misma respuesta que Ángela.

- Booth… ¿y si Brennan… tal vez…? – Ángela era incapaz de completar aquella frase que había comenzado.

- No Ángela, imposible, Huesos jamás haría eso, así que ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no la llamas al móvil?

- Sí, tienes razón Booth, la llamaré ahora mismo.

La artista cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Temperance, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando oyeron que el teléfono de la antropóloga-forense se oía dentro de la casa de ésta. Booth y Ángela se miraron preocupados.

- Esto no me gusta nada. Apártate Ángela, tiraré la puerta abajo.

Ángela le hizo caso y se retiró unos metros. Booth se apartó un poco, cogió fuerzas y estampó su hombro derecho contra la puerta, que se abrió sin oponer resistencia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**muchas gracias por sus reviews!!**_

_**os dejo un nuevo capítulo ;-) **_

**_-- -- -- -- -- --_ ****_-- -- -- -- -- --_****_-- -- -- -- -- -- _****_-- -- -- -- -- --_ ****_-- -- -- -- -- --_****_-- -- -- -- -- --_**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Una vez abierta, el agente y la artista entraron al piso de Brennan y vieron como efectivamente, el teléfono móvil de ésta estaba sobre la mesita del salón, perfectamente colocado junto a un sobre que tenía escrito a mano el nombre de Ángela.

- Es la letra de Brennan – dijo Ángela cogiendo el sobre.

- ¿Qué pone? – preguntó Booth.

Ángela abrió el sobre, sacó la carta que contenía en su interior, y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

***

_Querida Ángela:_

_Cuando leas esta carta ya me habré marchado. ¿A dónde? Ni yo misma lo sé. Después de lo ocurrido en estas últimas semanas he decidido que es lo mejor que puedo hacer._

_Por más que lo he intentado, no puedo olvidar que mi compañero murió por mi culpa, al cruzarse en el camino de esa bala para salvarme la vida. Desde ese día mi mente no para de proyectar recuerdos de él a cada momento, en especial cómo se moría entre mis brazos aquella noche, y eso es demasiado hasta para mí. Por eso he decidido que lo mejor es dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, lejos de aquí._

_Siento no haberos dicho nada, pero ya sabes lo mal que se me dan las despedidas._

_Por favor os ruego que no me busquéis. Aún no sé a dónde iré ni si volveré, pero no os preocupéis, estaré bien._

_Ángela, eres la mejor amiga que se pueda tener, siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado, aunque no lo mereciera. Estás en mi corazón y jamás podré olvidarte, más que una amiga has sido para mí una hermana. Te prometo que de una forma u otra mantendremos el contacto._

_Sé que nunca te lo he dicho y tal vez creas que ahora es demasiado tarde, pero te quiero._

_Temperance Brennan_

***

Ángela terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Booth, por su parte, ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Ahora sabía de primera mano lo mucho que había estado sufriendo Temperance en estas dos semanas. Ella se culpaba de su muerte, y era tanto el dolor que sentía que había decidido huir, algo para nada propio de ella. Brennan, que siempre hacía frente hasta a las peores situaciones, ahora se había derrumbado hasta tal punto que no podía continuar soportando aquella situación. Booth quiso morirse allí mismo después de que Ángela leyese aquella carta.

- Se ha… se ha… ido – dijo Booth con la mirada perdida.

- Ya te dije que era imposible que estuviera fingiendo – comentó Ángela secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

- Yo… he sido un completo idiota – murmuró Booth.

- Y lo seguirás siendo si te quedas ahí parado y no vas a buscarla. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué estás esperando? – decía Ángela mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Pero cómo…? Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde ha ido…

- Hombres… - suspiró la artista - ¡Siempre hay que explicároslo todo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ella tampoco sabe a dónde ir, está confundida, así que primero necesita ir a un lugar tranquilo que le ayude a pensar, un lugar donde seguro que ya ha estado otras veces.

- Sí, pero ¿cuál?

- Vamos Booth, ¡piensa un poco! Brennan no suele salir mucho, tú eres el único que logra sacarla del laboratorio, así que es muy probable que sea un lugar al que soléis ir juntos, un lugar cercano, tranquilo y silencioso, donde pueda sentarse a pensar con tranquilidad.

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Booth – El Lincoln Memorial, hemos ido un par de veces después de resolver un caso, y sé que a Huesos le gusta mucho ese lugar.

- Bueno, ¿entonces a qué estás esperando? Corre ahora mismo a buscarla antes de que se le ocurra un lugar a donde marcharse y la perdamos para siempre. ¡Venga! Yo me quedaré aquí intentando cerrar de nuevo esta puerta y luego llamaré un taxi.

- Está bien. Ángela, ¡eres un genio! – gritó entusiasmado y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a la artista, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se subió en su coche, rumbo al Lincoln Memorial.

Y allí, sentada en uno de los bancos del lugar, justo en el mismo donde se sentó con Booth al final del día aquel en el que descubrieron el esqueleto de plata de Gormogón en la cámara acorazada del viejo banco, se hallaba Temperance Brennan intentado decidir cuál sería su destino de ahora en adelante. Jamás en la vida había estado tan confusa como ahora.

Sin embargo, por más que intentaba pensar en su futuro, lo único en lo que se centraba su mente era en el pasado, en ese pasado que había compartido con el agente especial Seeley Booth. Era imposible dejar de pensar en todas las pequeñas y tontas peleas que habían tenido, los continuos piques, pero también en los momentos en los que él siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola como el mejor de los amigos, las miradas, esos abrazos que la hacían sentir segura y protegida, las veces que le había salvado la vida… e inevitablemente otra vez venía a su mente lo vivido hacía dos semanas.

No podía evitar sentirse una mala persona, una ingrata. Booth había hecho tanto por ella y ella ni siquiera había ido a darle el último adiós en su entierro. Sabía que jamás podría encontrar la paz si no lo hacía, así que decidió ir al cementerio antes de abandonar la ciudad hacia su nuevo futuro.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! ¿Cómo están? :-) Bueno, os dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste.**_

_**¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**kate goddess: ¡¡muchas gracias por seguir y comentar todos mis fics!!  
**__**  
Xoxobonesbooth: **__**en el review que me dejaste no me apareció tu Messenger, así que te mandé un mensaje privado con el mío. Inclúyeme y así te explico cómo subir tus fics, ¿ok? La verdad es que al principio es bastante rollo, pero enseguida se le pilla el truco ;-)**_

Saludos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Con paso firme, Brennan se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento donde había estacionado su coche, que quedaba a unas manzanas del lugar. Justo al mismo tiempo, Booth entraba corriendo en el Lincoln Memorial, buscando con la mirada a su compañera, pero llegó demasiado tarde y no la pudo encontrar.

Temperance se subió a su coche, encendió el motor y decidida, condujo hacia el cementerio de Arlington. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que el recinto era demasiado grande como para encontrar ella sola la tumba de su compañero, así que pidió ayuda a uno de los enterradores.

- Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme? Estoy buscando la tumba de un amigo – dijo Temperance al hombre.

- Desde luego señora.

- Señorita – corrigió ella.

- Oh, disculpe. Desde luego señorita, acompáñeme – dijo guiándola hasta una pequeña oficina donde tenía un ordenador.

- Dígame el nombre de su amigo – le pidió el hombre sentándose frente al ordenador para buscarlo en la base de datos.

- Seeley Booth – respondió Temperance apenada.

- Veamos… Seeley Booth… lo siento señorita, pero aquí no figuro nadie enterrado con ese nombre.

- ¿Cómo? Pero no puede ser, hace unas horas que lo enterraron.

- Ah, entonces eso lo explica todo. Si es una tumba reciente con menos de 24 horas todavía no se ha introducido en la base de datos, porque las lápidas no suelen llegar hasta el día siguiente. Bien, entonces dígame, ¿a qué hora lo enterraron?

- Pues… no lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que sobre las 10.00 aproximadamente.

- Ah, ya sé dónde es. Sígame, la acompañaré hasta allí.

Temperance siguió el camino que tomaba el sepulturero, sin saber que éste en realidad la llevaba a la tumba de un policía al que casualmente habían enterrado a la misma hora que a la que estaba programado el 'entierro' de Booth.

Tras atravesar varias parcelas del inmenso camposanto y caminar casi hasta el final del mismo, por fin el amable sepulturero se paró, indicándole a Brennan con la mano una tumba reciente, se notaba porque todavía estaba cubierta solamente con tierra y no con césped, aún no tenía la lápida de piedra con el nombre inscrito y además porque un lado de la misma estaba completamente lleno de coronas de flores.

- Debió de ser alguien importante – comentó el enterrador -, pues esto estaba lleno de gente y además lo enterraron con honores.

- Sí, era una persona muy importante – respondió Brennan, triste.

- Bueno, la dejaré a solas con él – dijo el enterrador -. Voy a estar por aquí cerca, si después necesita ayuda para encontrar la salida no dude en llamarnos a mí o a cualquiera de mis compañeros, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué.

El enterrador se fue dejando a Brennan a solas con el que ella creía que era su compañero. Temperance, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, echó un vistazo a todas las coronas de flores que formaban una gran fila a la derecha de la tumba. "Para el mejor de los hijos", "Con amor tus hermanos", "Tus amigos no te olvidan", "Te quiero, papá", eran algunas de las dedicatorias que pudo ver en las coronas.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, un abatido Booth regresaba al Jeffersonian, donde vio que ahora se encontraba también el doctor Sweets. Nada más entró por la puerta, Ángela corrió a su encuentro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has podido hablar con ella? ¡Vamos, cuenta! –gritaba Ángela, impaciente.

- Sí agente Booth, cuéntenos, ¿ha hablado con la doctora Brennan? – insistió Sweets.

- Yo… no, no estaba allí – respondió cabizbajo.

- ¿No estaba? – preguntó Ángela, desilusionada.

- No… - volvió a repetir Booth, apenado -. Ahora sí que no tenemos nada que hacer, Ángela. Huesos se ha ido… se ha ido para siempre, y todo por mi culpa…

- Bueno Booth, no te voy a discutir que algo de culpa sí que tienes en todo esto – dijo Cam -, pero realmente la culpa la tiene el FBI.

- Exacto – interrumpió Hodgins -. Veo que ya no soy yo sólo el que lo piensa, el gobierno tiene la culpa.

- Cariño, no te ofendas – le dijo Ángela -, pero ahora no es momento de conspiraciones.

- Sí, será mejor que no saquemos las cosas de contexto – sugirió Sweets un tanto nervioso.

- Quiero decir – continuó contando Cam – que el FBI era el encargado de informar de la verdad a las personas de tu lista, pues tú supuestamente estabas muerto y no podías hablar con nadie.

- Oh Dios mío, no – dijo Booth con cara de espanto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Booth? – preguntó Ángela al ver la cara del agente.

Las otras personas de mi lista eran mis padres y Rebeca, ella se lo explicaría todo a Parker. Si Huesos, que era la primera de mi lista, no fue informada… entonces ellos tampoco. Tengo que llamarlos ahora mismo – dijo Booth y salió corriendo a la calle con el teléfono móvil en la mano.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wolasss!! Bueno regreso después de medio siglo perdida! Jejeje :-P**_

_**muchas gracias por todos os reviews que habéis dejado y aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo ;-)**_

_**Este os recomiendo que lo leáis poniendo de fondo esta canción: "In the arms of an angel" de Sarah McLahan. **_

_**Espero no haceros llorar mucho :-P**_

* * *

__

**CAPÍTULO 7**

En el cementerio, Brennan recordaba una conversación que tuvo con Booth hacía tiempo.

_**Flashback:**_

_- ¿Has ido a la tumba de tu madre? – le preguntó Booth._

_- No desde el funeral._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- ¿Por qué iba a ir? – preguntó extrañada._

_- Para hablar con ella._

_- Está muerta._

_- Vale, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo – dijo Booth resignado._

_- Muerta, ya no está en este mundo._

_Se formó un silencio entre ambos, mientras Booth no dejaba de vigilar al sospechoso al que acechaban escondidos en el coche. Brennan se acercó un poco al agente y tocó el hombro de éste con uno de sus dedos._

_- Disculpa, siento curiosidad. ¿Tú le hablas a la lápida? – Booth la miró incrédulo cuando le preguntó esto - ¿Y qué se le puede decir?_

_- Da la sensación de que le hablo a la lápida, pero lo que de verdad hago es… ¡qué más da lo que haga! Lo que digo es que me… acuerdo de ellos – respondió Booth._

_- Ellos no te oyen, porque están muertos – recalcó Brennan._

_- Mi boca se mueve y las palabras salen, pero ninguna parece cruzar el puente hasta la princesa que aguarda en el castillo._

Brennan sonrió ligeramente al recordar la situación, pero su sonrisa se nubló enseguida cuando fue consciente de que ya nunca más volverían a repetirse escenas como esa, pues su compañero estaba muerto. Una pequeña y rebelde lágrima batalló contra ella misma y salió de su ojo, bajando por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo bajo el que ella creía que yacían los restos de Booth.

Pese a que ella nunca le había convencido eso de ir al cementerio y 'hablar' con los muertos, pues lo consideraba completamente irracional e ilógico, ahora sentía que tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario no podría seguir adelante.

- Hola Booth – se atrevió a decir, mirando a la tierra que cubría su sepultura -. Soy yo, Temperance. Sé que no puedes oírme, es imposible que lo hagas, pues ya sabes, estás… Oh Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – dijo para sí misma, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

En ese momento estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero su cuerpo no quiso obedecer a su cerebro y se quedó allí plantado, sin moverse del lugar, obligándola a quedarse y continuar.

- Sabes que no soy buena en nada de lo relacionado con sentimientos, tú eras el experto y sé que tú creías en todo esto, me dijiste que era una forma de acordarte de ellos, y por eso estoy aquí. - hizo una pausa para coger aire y continuar sin derramar las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos -. Bueno, no estoy por ellos, sino por ti, porque me acuerdo de ti, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? ¿Sabes? Mañana haría cuatro que trabajamos juntos – aquí no pudo evitar que se le escapase otra lágrima -. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… Cuatro años en los que nos ha pasado de todo... La verdad es que no sé cómo fuiste capaz de soportarme todo este tiempo, a veces ni yo misma me soporto. Sin embargo tú siempre estuviste ahí cuando que te necesité, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días más oscuros, y con los brazos abiertos para darme uno de esos abrazos que tanto me reconfortaban en los peores momentos.

A Temperance cada vez le era más difícil seguir aguantando las lágrimas en los ojos, y esta vez se le escaparon un par de ellas, que corrió a secarse con las manos antes de que cayesen al suelo como lo habían hecho las anteriores.

- Sin ti nunca hubiera conocido el mundo real. Sin ti jamás podría haber descubierto lo que realmente ocurrió con mis padres, y tampoco tendría relación con mi hermano. Sin ti ahora no volvería a tener a mi familia y estaría sola en la vida como al principio. Sin ti ahora yo estaría muerta… - aquí Temperance ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar - ¡Maldita sea Booth! – gritó llorando desconsoladamente y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Booth! ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? Esa bala iba para mí, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Era para mí! ¡Soy yo la que debería estar muerta y bajo esta tierra! Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, no te pedí que me salvaras, pero tú y tu afán de superhéroe… ¡Te odio!

Allí arrodillada, Brennan lloró amargamente durante varios minutos en los que le fue imposible decir nada más. Con la cabeza agachada y con sus manos cubriéndose la cara mientras lloraba, no dejaba de repetir _"Soy yo quien debería estar muerta"._ Todo ese dolor que había estado callando durante tantos días ahora había explotado en forma de un llanto desgarrador e imparable.

Tras unos minutos Brennan se pudo reponer un poco y consiguió tomar aliento para seguir hablando.

- No, no te odio, Booth, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Eres la persona más buena e increíble que he conocido. Estoy segura de que si ese Dios que tú dices existe, habrás ido al cielo, y estarás en el mejor lugar de todos – dijo ya secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose en pie -. Espero que en donde estés puedas perdonarme, yo nunca podré hacerlo, y esa es una de las razones por las que he decidido marcharme. Sí Booth, me voy, tal vez para siempre. Sé que dirías que huir es de cobardes, que hay que enfrentarse a los problemas, pero créeme si te digo que no puedo más, que me es imposible continuar un día más aquí, en tantos lugares que me recuerdan a ti y a mi, lo que vivimos juntos, y saber que eso ya no podrá volver a ser, todo por mi culpa…

Nuevamente las lágrimas de Brennan quisieron salir a toda prisa de sus hermosos ojos, pero esta vez ella pudo controlar sus emociones e impidió que salieran, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse otra vez como lo había hecho hacía unos instantes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**eh, muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!!**_

_**Y sí, ya sé que el capítulo fue muy triste, confieso que hasta a mí se me saltan algunas lágrimas cada vez que lo leo, pero que conste que ya os lo advertí, :-P**_

_**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo, espero que os guste ;-) **_

* * *

__

**CAPÍTULO 8**

En el Jeffersonian, Booth regresaba a la plataforma con los chicos, después de haber hablado por teléfono con sus padres y Rebeca.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Ángela, que ya empezaba a desesperarse - ¿Y bien? ¿Tampoco informaron a tus padres?

- Esto es inconcebible – dijo Booth -. Mis padres y Rebeca sí sabían la verdad, se la dijeron el mismo día que me visitaron los de Seguridad Nacional.

- ¿Pero entonces cómo es que a Brennan no la informaron? – preguntó Cam.

- No lo sé, pero juro que esto no se va a quedar así – contestó Booth empezando a cabrearse -. Ahora mismo voy a preguntarle a Cullen a quién designaron para informar a las personas de mi lista, y juro que ese cabrón me las pagará.

- Agente Booth, no saque las cosas de quicio, seguramente haya sido todo un malentendido, seguro que esa persona no lo ha hecho a propósito – dijo el doctor Sweets intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- ¿Un malentendido? ¡Esto no ha sido ningún malentendido, maldita sea! – gritó Booth furioso – Juro que en cuanto sepa de quién se trata me las pagará, y ten por seguro que jamás volverá a pisar el FBI en su vida.

- Booth, cálmate – dijo Ángela posando una de sus manos sobre un hombro del agente -. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar a Brennan.

- Sí, la señorita Montenegro tiene razón – afirmó Sweets.

- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Booth a Ángela – No sabemos a dónde puede haber ido.

- Eh, vamos chicos, no os desaniméis – dijo Hodgins -. Con suerte tal vez no haya salido aún de la ciudad.

- Sí, Hodgins tiene razón – dijo Cam.

- Sí, pero aún no sabemos dónde puede estar – dijo Booth desesperanzado.

- Si no recuerdo mal – intervino Sweets -, Ángela nos dijo que en la carta que le dejó la doctora Brennan, ésta le decía que quería empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar.

- Sí, así es afirmó Ángela.

- Si Sweets, ya sé que ponía eso, tengo esa carta grabada aquí – dijo Booth señalándose con el dedo índice su sien - ¿pero de qué nos sirve eso, eh?

- Shhh, déjalo hablar Booth – le dijo Cam.

- Gracias doctora Saroyan. Como iba diciendo, la doctora Brennan pretende empezar una vida nueva. Cuando se quiere hacer esto lo primero que hay que hacer es romper con lo más importante de la vida que queremos olvidar. La doctora lo sabe, y por eso ha dejado la carta a Ángela y la dimisión a Cam.

- ¿Qué? Espero un momento, ¿qué es eso de la dimisión? – preguntó Booth.

- Es cierto, no te lo he dicho – le dijo Cam -. Mientras tú y Ángela estaban en casa de Brennan, encontré este sobre en mi mesa – dijo extendiéndole el sobre al agente -. Es su carta de dimisión.

Booth abrió el sobre, desdobló el papel que contenía y comenzó a leer. Efectivamente, se trataba de la dimisión de su compañera. Desesperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- No no, ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – gritó y con furia tiró el papel al suelo.

- Booth tío, tranquilízate – Hodgins intentaba animarlo -. La encontraremos, ya lo verás.

- ¡¿Es que no lo entendéis?! Ella adora su trabajo, adora este lugar, y al haber presentado su dimisión significa que ya jamás volverá. La hemos perdido, la he perdido para siempre – dijo Booth completamente destrozado.

- Bueno, no hay por qué perder la esperanza – advirtió el doctor Sweets al ver lo que había provocado.

- ¡¿Qué no hay que perder la esperanza?! – gritó Booth – Huesos se ha ido para siempre, rompiendo con lo más importante de su vida para empezar otra quién sabe en dónde, ¿Y ME DICES QUE NO PIERDA LA ESPERANZA? ¡Dime si no crees que es para perderla, niñato estúpido! ¿Por qué mejor no te regresar a tu cuarto a jugar con tus muñequitos?

- ¡Booth! ¡te estás pasando! – le reprendió Ángela -. Todos estamos tan preocupados como tú, pero el doctor Sweets no tiene la culpa, él solamente está intentando ayudar.

- Déjelo señorita Montenegro, déjelo que se desahogue - dijo el psicólogo -. El agente Booth tiene que liberar ese dolor que le consume por dentro, el dolor que causa el perder a la persona amada.

- Escúchame bien, mocoso – Booth se acercó al psicólogo, señalándole amenazante a la cara con su dedo índice -. Este no es momento para uno de tus jueguecitos infantiles, ¿me oyes?

- Bueno, ¡ya basta! – interrumpió Cam separándolos -. No es momento para peleas estúpidas, tenemos que encontrar a la doctora Brennan.

- Sí, Cam tiene razón – dijo Ángela -, así que dejad de pelearos como críos y Sweets, termina lo que nos estabas contando.

- Bueno, como os iba diciendo, la doctora Brennan está rompiendo con lo que más le importa en esta vida. Ya se ha despedido de sus amigos y de su trabajo, o bueno, al menos de parte de él.

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Hodgins que ya veía por dónde iba el psicólogo -. Recordad que Brennan no sólo se decía a la antropología forense, también es escritora. Aunque eso ella lo considere más bien como un hobbie, lo cierto es que también es un trabajo, y algo más que la ata a quedarse aquí.

- Exacto – dijo Sweets.

- Claro, Brennan debe haber ido a la editorial también a poner fin a su contrato con ellos – concluyó Cam.

- Así es – afirmó Sweets.

- Sí, pero ¿y si ya no está allí? – preguntó Ángela - ¿En qué otro lugar podría estar?

- Bien, los cuatro pilares básicos que hacen que una persona se sienta atada a un lugar son: familia, amigos, trabajo y amor. Vosotros además de ser sus amigos sois también como su familia, ella así os considera, incluso más que a su propio padre. Al haberse despedido de vosotros y de su trabajo, ya sólo le quedaría una cosa: despedirse de usted agente Booth – concluyó mirando al agente, quien no pareció darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir el psicólogo con eso, estaba demasiado centrado en saber el lugar donde podría encontrarse Temperance -. Así que si no está en la editorial es bastante probable que haya ido al cementerio, a su tumba.

- No, eso es imposible – dijo Booth -. Huesos no es de esas, ella no va al cementerio a "hablar con los muertos", le parece completamente irracional. De no ser por mí y por Ángela, no hubiera ido jamás a visitar la tumba de su madre.

- Eso es cierto – corroboró Ángela.

- Agente Booth, le sorprendería saber de lo que son capaces las personas cuando están desesperadas y dolidas. Por muy racional que sea la doctora, necesita despedirse de usted antes de marcharse, y para ella la única forma que tiene de hacerlo es ir a su tumba. Créame Booth, estoy completamente seguro de lo que estoy diciendo.

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo, Booth – sugirió Cam.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón, chaval -. Booth le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro del psicólogo de forma amistosa -. Perdóname por lo de antes.

- No tiene por qué disculparse Booth, comprendo que todo esto le está afectando mucho.

- Bueno, muy bonito chicos, pero Booth, creo que deberías salir corriendo ahora mismo en busca de mi amiga – dijo Ángela.

- Sí, como siempre, tienes toda la razón, Ángela. Vamos, tú también te vienes – dijo arrastrando consigo a la artista, como había hecho tantas veces con Temperance.


	9. Chapter 9

_**mil gracias por los comentarios!!!**_

_**os dejo un nuevo capítulo ;-)**_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

A varios kilómetros de allí, en el cementerio de Arlington, una abatida Temperance ahora lograba reponerse un poco de su llanto.

- Me voy Booth, aún no sé a dónde, sólo sé que cuanto más lejos mejor, donde nadie pueda encontrarme. Sé que me va a ser difícil olvidarme de lo ocurrido, pero necesito intentarlo, y quedándome aquí no lo conseguiré. Tan sólo espero que estés donde estés puedas perdonarme. Adiós Booth, adiós para siempre.

Antes de irse, Brennan se percató de que no le había llevado flores, como le dijo Booth que debía hacerse, aunque ella aún no lograse entender el significado de esa tradición.

Brennan sentía que no podía marcharse de allí sin dejarle algo como señal de "recuerdo" a Booth. Era una muestra de respeto hacia él, él creía en esas cosas. Durante unos segundos pensó en qué podía dejarle, hasta que en su cuello encontró la solución: el colgante de delfín que su padre le había dejado en la tumba de su madre. Con cuidado se desabrochó la cadena en la que lo llevaba y lo mantuvo un instante suspendido en el aire, mirándolo pensativa. Luego se agachó y antes de depositarlo cuidadosamente sobre la tumba, dio un beso al pequeño colgante, como si estuviera transmitiéndoselo a su compañero a través de ese pequeño amuleto.

Ahora sí sentía que podía marcharse tranquila, ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer, así que se levantó, se secó las lágrimas, alzó bien la cabeza y anduvo el mismo camino por el que el amable enterrador la había llevado, para salir de allí.

Ya sentada en su coche, encendió el motor y condujo decidida hasta el aeropuerto. Ya sabía a donde ir, al ver el pequeño delfín lo supo. Si alguien sabía el secreto de cómo empezar una vida nueva, ese era su padre.

Después del juicio en el que había sido declarado "no culpable" por falta de pruebas incriminatorias, Max y Russ se habían ido a vivir a una ciudad costera de California. Los médicos habían dicho que ese era el mejor clima para la pequeña Hailey, así que Russ se fue con su novia y las pequeñas a vivir allí, y aunque Max no quería volver a dejar sola a Temperance, sabía que lo mejor era marcharse de Washington D.C., donde todavía muchos tipos del FBI le tenían entre ceja y ceja, algo en lo que Temperance estaba completamente de acuerdo y por eso ella también le insistió en que lo mejor era que se marchase.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_- Papá, es lo mejor, aquí aún varios agentes del FBI te siguen teniendo en su punto de mira, necesitan culpar y condenar a alguien por la muerte de Kirby, y no van a parar hasta conseguir llevarte a juicio nuevamente. _

_- Cariño parece que no conocieras a tu padre, esos tipos jamás podrán conmigo._

_- Papá, Tempi tiene razón – dijo Russ._

_- Debes marcharte con Russ – dijo Temperance._

_- Cariño no pienso abandonarte, esta vez no. Volví y me dejé detener para poder estar cerca de ti, y ahora que estoy libre y puedo volver a ser tu padre no pienso dejarte. No soportaría que me odies otra vez, Tempi, y mucho menos soportaría volver a hacerte daño._

_- Papá, tú siempre serás mi padre. Yo no te odiaré, nunca lo he hecho. Y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Además, jamás podría perdonarme que el FBI te volviera a encerrar en la cárcel por quedarte aquí, sólo por mí. Debes irte con Russ._

_- Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así podríamos volver a ser una familia, tú, Russ y yo. Sí, sé que faltaría tu madre, pero estaremos los tres juntos, como antes, ¿qué me dices, eh?_

_- Papá sabes que no puedo, mi trabajo está aquí, no puedo dejarlo._

_- Vamos hija, tú podrías encontrar trabajo en donde quisieras._

_- No lo entiendes papá, no puedo abandonar el Jeffersonian, a los chicos, a Booth… no puedo dejarlos, ellos son parte de mi vida._

_- Está bien, entonces me quedaré yo._

_- De ninguna manera papá, tú te irás con Russ. Jamás podría perdóname que por quedarte aquí por mí el FBI te pueda encerrar de nuevo. Además, no te vas a ir del país, simplemente os iréis a otro estado, podremos mantener el contacto._

_- Sí papá – afirmó Russ._

_- Está bien, pero prométeme que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, me llamarás, sea lo que sea y cuando sea – dijo Max abrazando a Temperance._

_- Te lo prometo papá – dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Cariño te prometo que volveré, vendré a visitarte, y tú también podrás ir a vernos._

_- Sí, claro que sí, Tempi – dijo Russ – ven a vernos cuando quieras, Amy y las niñas se alegrarán mucho de verte. _

_- Sí, tal vez lo haga. ¿Ya tenéis casa?_

_- Sí, en cuanto tenga la dirección completa te la haré llegar._

_- Está bien._

_- Pero escucha Tempi, por la seguridad de papá nadie sepa esa dirección, nadie excepto tú, ni siquiera Booth. Sabes que Booth me cae bien, es un gran tío, pero es del FBI y se debe a su trabajo, así que es mejor que no lo sepa._

_- Lo entiendo – dijo Temperance -. Tranquilo, no le diré nada._

* * *

Sí, California era un buen lugar a donde ir, estaba justo en la otra punta del país, si alguien pretendía encontrarla no les iba a resultar muy fácil.

Mientras tanto, Booth conducía como un auténtico loco hasta el cementerio, y a su lado, como copiloto, iba Ángela ya empezando a marearse por la conducción tan agresiva del agente.

- Booth, como sigas conduciendo así me temo que llegaremos al cementerio pero de otra forma.

- Lo siento Ángela, pero tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Bueno, ¿y se puede saber qué pinto yo en todo esto? ¿Por qué me has traído?

- Porque cuando la encontremos y me vea no va a querer hablarme ni verme, y tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede hacerla entender, Ángela.

Diez minutos después llegaban al aparcamiento del cementerio.

- Menos mal – suspiró Ángela cuando Booth paró el coche -. Un minuto más y hubiera vomitado.

Pero el agente ni la escuchó, cuando Ángela cerraba su puerta ya Booth estaba varios metros más adelante, entrando ya al camposanto.

- ¡Eh, espera Booth! – gritó la artista y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**gracias por comentar!!**_

_**os dejo un nuevo capítulo, y en breve os dejaré otro!! **_

* * *

__

**CAPÍTULO 10**

A Booth se le había olvidado ya lo grande que era aquel recinto, de modo que cuando llegó y vio el inmenso terreno cubierto de césped y lápidas que se extendía ante sus ojos, su desesperación creció aún más.

- Ángela, será mejor que nos separemos. Tú vete por ahí y yo iré por allí, y si alguno de los dos la encuentra llamará al otro por el móvil.

- Booth, esto es inmenso, no podremos encontrarla nosotros dos solos. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a uno de los enterradores?

- ¿Y qué van a saber ellos?

- Tal vez la hayan visto. Vamos Booth, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

- Está bien – dijo Booth no muy convencido.

Ángela buscó con la mirada a algún enterrador, y la casualidad quiso que viese al mismo hombre que había ayudado a su amiga.

- Disculpe señor – dijo Ángela acercándose al hombre -. Buenos días, ¿podría ayudarnos?

- Buenos días – dijo el hombre correspondiendo al saludo -. Sí, por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

- Verá, estamos buscando a una amiga que ha venido de visita esta mañana.

- Oh, por aquí pasa mucha gente todos los días, y mi memoria ya no es lo que era antes, pero puede que si me la describe me acuerde.

- Es ésta – dijo Booth sacando una foto de Temperance que llevaba en la cartera.

- ¿Llevas una foto de Brennan en tu cartera? – preguntó Ángela sorprendida.

- Ángela, no es momento para tus conspiraciones románticas.

- Tranquilo, sólo preguntaba, eso es todo.

- Sí, recuerdo a esta mujer – interrumpió el enterrador -. Vino hace más o menos media hora buscando la tumba de un amigo que acababan de enterrar, se la veía muy apenada – Booth se entristeció también al oír esto, su sentimiento de culpa aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba -. Recuerdo que al ser una tumba reciente todavía no estaba en nuestro archivo informático, pero por la hora del entierro pude saber de cuál se trataba y la guié hasta allí.

- ¿Entonces ella sigue allí? – preguntó Ángela.

- No lo sé, yo no la he visto salir, así que supongo que sí.

- Vamos Ángela, tenemos que encontrarla y contarle todo. Señor, ¿por dónde queda esa tumba?

- Tranquilos, yo mismo los acompañaré, este sitio es demasiado grande y puede que se pierdan. Síganme por aquí – dijo el hombre y se encaminó hacia allí.

- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable – le dijo Ángela.

Tras caminar durante unos pocos minutos, atravesando una parcela tras otra, el enterrador se detuvo y les indicó la tumba que era.

- Es ahí – dijo señalando una tumba situada unos metros más allá -. Han tenido suerte, parece que su amiga sigue ahí.

Booth y Ángela miraron a donde señalaba el hombre y pudieron divisar lo que parecía una silueta de mujer, de pie junto a la tumba y de espaldas a ellos. Era una mujer delgada y con el pelo ondulado hasta los hombros, de color castaño.

- ¡Ángela, es ella! – gritó Booth y salió corriendo a su encuentro - ¡Huesos!

- Gracias nuevamente – dijo Ángela al enterrador y salió corriendo tras Booth, que ya la aventajaba bastante.

- ¡Huesos! ¡Huesos! – gritaba Booth desesperado mientras se acercaba a aquella mujer - ¡Temperance, soy yo!

Booth llegó a la altura de aquella mujer dispuesto a abrazarla con fuerza, feliz por haberla encontrado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la mujer se giró desconcertada y vio que no era ella, no era su Huesos, lo que le hizo frenar de inmediato.

Unos metros más atrás, Ángela vio extrañada como el agente paraba de repente y se quedaba inmóvil ante aquella mujer. La artista no comprendió nada hasta que llegó junto a Booth y vio que aquella mujer no era su amiga.

- ¿Puede saberse quiénes son ustedes y qué hacéis aquí? – dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo - ¿Acaso no saben que esto es un cementerio? Es una gran falta de respeto estar gritando en un lugar como éste.

- Yo… lo siento señora… creía que se trataba de otra persona – dijo Booth tan avergonzado como triste por no haber encontrado a Temperance.

- Bueno no me importa a quién estén buscando, pero podrían respetar el dolor de los que hemos perdido a alguien recientemente – dijo la mujer bastante afligida.

- Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad, y le pedimos disculpas – dijo Ángela mostrándose comprensiva -. ¿a quién ha perdido?

- A mi padre – dijo la mujer llorando mientras miraba al suelo, al montón de tierra bajo el que descansaba su padre -. Era policía, murió en acto de servicio, en una redada contra unos narcotraficantes.

- Lo siento mucho, la acompaño en el sentimiento – dijo Ángela colocándose a su lado y mirando al suelo como ella, cuando vio algo brillante que llamó su atención, un pequeño delfín de plata.

- Mi más sentido pésame – le dijo Booth tendiéndole su mano.

- Gracias – dijo la mujer correspondiendo al saludo del agente, momento que aprovechó Ángela para agacharse y coger el colgante con la escusa de que se le había caído un pendiente -. Siento haber sido tan brusca con ustedes.

- No se preocupe, usted tenía razón, no debería haber gritado así – se disculpó Booth nuevamente.

- Bueno señora sentimos mucho las molestias que le hemos causado y lo de su padre, – le dijo Ángela - ya nos vamos.

- Sí, tenemos que irnos – reiteró Booth -. Adiós.

- Adiós – se despidió la mujer.

Booth y Ángela se alejaron, el primero bastante desilusionado y deprimido por no haber encontrado allí a Temperance.

- Nada Ángela, tampoco está aquí – dijo abatido -. Seguramente nunca ha estado aquí, ese viejo debió haberla confundido con esa mujer. Ahora sí que la he perdido.

- Yo no diría eso – dijo Ángela y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el pequeño colgante de delfín, enseñándoselo a Booth -. Sí que ha estado aquí.


	11. Chapter 11

_**bueno chicas!! Feliz día de Reyes, espero q les traigan muchos regalitoss!!**_

_**Yo por mi parte os dejo dos capis más de este fic, espero q os gusten!!**_

_**besos**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

- Eso… eso… - Booth no podía articular palabra -. Es el colgante de Huesos – logró decir finalmente, quitándoselo a Ángela de las manos -. Es… es el colgante que su padre dejó en la tumba de su madre.

- Así es – afirmó Ángela.

- Entonces era verdad, ella estuvo aquí – dijo Booth.

Booth no podía creerlo, Temperance había ido a visitar la que ella creía su tumba, la misma Temperance que rechazaba ir a la tumba de su propia madre alegando no encontrar ningún sentido lógico a esa costumbre humana de visitar a los muertos.

- Sí, ella había estado allí por él, haciendo por él lo que no hacía por nadie más, aquel minúsculo delfín era una prueba de ello.

- Ángela, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? – dijo Booth apretando el delfín en su puño – Significa que cuando Huesos se de cuenta de que se le ha caído el colgante volverá para recuperarlo. Volverá Ángela, volverá, y por fin podré abrazarla y contarle todo.

- Booth, creo que eres tú quien no se da cuenta de lo que pasa realmente – le dijo Ángela ahogando su alegría y sus esperanzas -. A Temperance no se le ha caído este colgante Booth, ella lo ha dejado aquí a propósito, lo ha dejado para ti.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Cómo… cómo que para mí?

- Sí Booth, lo ha dejado a modo de ofrenda, como quien deja flores. En este caso ella te dejó esto, algo muy especial para ella, tan especial como lo eres tú.

- Ángela, no es momento de…

- Vamos Booth, no me salgas otra vez con eso de "Huesos y yo sólo somos compañeros". Es evidente que sois algo más que eso, pero ambos sois dos cabezotas que no queréis reconocerlo. Si de verdad fuerais sólo compañeros, ahora o estaríamos en esta situación. ¿De verdad crees que Brennan hubiera dejado todo lo que ha conseguido en la vida sólo por un simple compañero? – Booth se quedó mudo – Si de verdad crees eso no conoces a mi amiga, y no creo que debas ir a buscarla – dicho esto Ángela comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a Booth atrás, parado y pensativo.

Booth reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos y corrió tras la artista.

- ¡Ángela espera! – gritó y ésta se detuvo hasta que el agente la alcanzó -. Tienes razón, siempre la tienes. Tú más que nadie sabes lo mucho que Huesos me importa. No puedo ni quiero imaginar una vida sin ella, por eso tengo que encontrarla, aunque me temo que ahora sí que es demasiado tarde.

- Booth, no hagas eso, no te des por vencido, la vamos a encontrar. ¿Tú eres un agente del FBI, no? Seguro que tienes muchos contactos, y ahora es el momento perfecto para usarlos.

- Tienes razón Ángela, ahora mismo iremos al FBI y pondré a mis hombres a buscarla, como si tengo que poner a todo el FBI tras sus pasos, pero te juro que la encontraré. ¡Vamos! – dijo corriendo hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto Temperance Brennan acababa de llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional Washington-Dulles, donde cogería un vuelo hacia el estado de Arizona y de allí un tren hacia California, así lo había decidido para dificultar aún más la labor de aquellos que quisiesen encontrarla.

Sin más, se bajó del coche, metió los documentos que tenía en la guantera en su bolso y tras coger éste, su maleta y haber cerrado el coche, puso rumbo a la terminal, donde se amontonaban cientos de personas esperando sus respectivos vuelos.

Sin perder tiempo, Temperance se dirigió al mostrador de _American Airlines_, la compañía con la que siempre acostumbraba a viajar, donde tras unos cuantos minutos de espera por fin le consiguieron un asiento en clase _Business_ en el siguiente vuelo, que hacía escala en Misuri y que saldría en una hora aproximadamente. Dado el gran número de gente que había en la terminal, Temperance tenía el tiempo justo para facturar su equipaje y subir al avión, así que no perdió el tiempo y se puso a ello.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, Temperance contemplaba la ciudad desde el aire e interiormente se despedía de ella, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué le depararía su nuevo destino.

Acto seguido se recostó en el asiento, cerró los ojos y el sueño la venció, después de tantos días sin pegar ojo por recuerdos y pesadillas sobre aquella fatídica noche.

***

En Washington D.C., Booth había dejado a Ángela en el Jeffersonian y luego se dirigió a las oficinas del FBI. Justo en este momento entraba al despacho de Cullen, su jefe.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué están viendo mis ojos, un fantasma? – dijo entre risas - ¿Qué le ha parecido su funeral, agente Booth? No se podrá quejar, le han hecho uno con todos los honores. Además, es usted un tipo con suerte, no todos podemos ver nuestro propio funeral y vivir para contarlo.

- Yo… - dijo Booth con semblante serio -. Señor, tenemos un problema.

- ¿Un problema? – Cullen enseguida se puso tan serio como Booth - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No me diga que ese delincuente se ha vuelto a escapar.

- No señor, no es eso, ese tipo con suerte ya estará en la prisión federal con el pijama naranja.

- ¿Entonces de qué se trata, Booth?

- Es la doctora Brennan.

- Oh no, esa mujer. Por favor, no me diga que ha vuelto a disparar a alguien.

- No señor, no ha disparado a nadie.

- Bueno, ¿entonces qué ha hecho ahora?

- Se ha marchado.

- Oh… ya sé, se ha vuelto a ir a uno de esos congresos de antropología forense y usted la necesita para un caso – dijo Cullen.

- No señor, me temo que no lo comprende, se ha ido para siempre.

- ¿Pero qué está diciendo? ¿A dónde se ha ido?

- No lo sé señor, ninguno de los mirones lo sabe.

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- Señor, ella… Ella se culpa de mi muerte y está muy dolida.

- ¿Pero qué…? Booth, ¿acaso usted no le contó la verdad? Creía que entre ustedes dos había confianza.

- Sí que la hay señor, muchísima, eso no lo dude. Y sí, yo la quise avisar, pero…

- ¿Cómo que la quiso avisar? – lo interrumpió Cullen – agente Booth explíqueme ahora mismo esta situación.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

- Verá señor, la doctora Brennan era la primera de la lista que pasé a la NSA con la gente a la que quería que se le contara la verdad, que yo no estaba muerto.

- Siga – dijo Cullen.

- Pero no sé por qué razón la persona encargada de informar a las personas de esa lista se pasó por alto a la doctora Brennan y no le dijo nada.

- No puede ser, esa lista llegó a mis manos, yo mismo me iba a encargar de ello, pero ese psicólogo que siempre anda con ustedes, el tal doctor Sweets, me dijo que él se encargaría, a lo cual no me opuse, pues se que es amigo suyo y de la doctora Brennan. ¿Agente Booth, qué le ocurre? – le preguntó Cullen al verlo con la cara encendida de rabia.

- ¿Ha dicho el doctor Sweets? – preguntó Booth apretando los puños hasta casi clavarse sus propias uñas.

- Sí, eso he dicho, él quiso encargarse de contarles la verdad a quienes usted puso en esa lista, es por eso por lo que no entiendo que…

- Disculpe señor – dijo Booth y salió del despacho dejando a su jefe con la palabra en la boca.

Booth salió de allí hecho una furia directo al despacho del joven psicólogo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a los ascensores, que por fortuna no tardaron en abrirse. Al hacerlo, Booth vio que dentro estaba Sweets.

- ¡Agente Booth! – dijo evidentemente nervioso – Precisamente venía a hablar con usted…

- ¡Maldito traidor! – gritó Booth y sacó al psicólogo del ascensor agarrándolo por el cuello y lo arrinconó contra la primera pared que vio - ¡Fuiste tú!

Los gritos de Booth se escucharon en toda la oficina, y en pocos segundos ya había junto a ellos varias filas de curiosos, que se acercaron a ver qué estaba pasando.

- Agente Booth le aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación – dijo el psicólogo intentando liberarse.

- ¡Tú dejaste que ella creyera que estaba muerto! – dijo apretándole el cuello con más fuerza - ¡Por tu culpa ella se ha ido!

- Agente Booth me está asfixiando – dijo Sweets casi sin aire.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Cullen mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

- ¡Me las pagarás, estúpido mocoso! – gritó Booth alzando el puño.

- ¡Agente Booth! – gritó su jefe al ver lo que sucedía - ¡Deténgase ahora mismo!

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero este tío ha alejado a mi compañera de mi y lo va a pagar.

- ¡Agente Booth! ¡Le ordeno que se detenga ahora mismo! – gritó Cullen muy serio - ¡Suéltelo!

- Esto no acaba aquí niñato, ¿me oyes? – amenazó Booth a Sweets antes de soltarlo, intentando controlar su ira.

- Muy bien Booth, tranquilícese – decía Cullen agarrándolo por los hombros de forma tranquilizadora y amistosa -. Ahora vaya a su despacho, yo me encargaré de hablar con el doctor Sweets y aclarar todo este asunto.

- Sí, señor – obedeció Booth.

Sweets respiró tranquilo cuando vio que Booth lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho- sin embargo, antes de poder darse cuenta, Booth se giró rápidamente hacia él y antes de que nadie más pudiese reaccionar, le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara al joven psicólogo, con tal fuerza que le partió la nariz y lo tiró al suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡Ahí tienes tu merecido! – dijo ahora satisfecho.

- ¡Agente Booth! – gritó Cullen enfadado - ¡Vaya ahora mismo a su despacho y no salga de ahí hasta que yo se lo ordene!

- Sí, señor – Booth obedeció, reprimiendo el impulso que tenía de darle una paliza a Sweets.

Al cabo de un rato Cullen entró en el despacho del agente, cerrando con un portazo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado ahí fuera, Booth? – preguntó, furioso.

- Señor… - intentó explicarse Booth.

- ¡Le he dicho que los asuntos personales los solucione fuera de aquí! ¡Nada de montar espectáculos lamentables en la oficina como el que ha tenido lugar hace un instante!

- Lo siento mucho señor, no volverá a pasar.

- Más le vale – dijo un poco más calmado -, porque la próxima vez estará usted despedido.

- Sí, señor.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando, Booth?

- Señor, él tiene la culpa de que Hue… digo, de que la doctora Brennan se haya marchado. Él no la informó de que yo estaba vivo, lo hizo a posta.

- ¿Pero por qué lo haría? Creía que usted y la doctora eran amigos suyos.

- ¿Amigos de ese? No señor, se equivoca completamente, tan sólo es nuestro psicólogo, usted mismo nos lo asignó para según usted solucionar nuestros problemas.

- ERA vuestro psicólogo, hace semanas que vuestra terapia acabó, así que no sé por qué la doctora y usted seguís viéndolo.

- Bueno… nosotros llegamos a una especie de acuerdo con él para que nos ayudase en los casos haciendo perfiles y él a cambio podía seguir analizando nuestra "conducta" para un libro o un estudio que va a hacer.

- Ya… dijo Cullen no muy convencido -. Bueno, no me importa qué relación hay entre ustedes, pero agente Booth, no puede ir por ahí partiéndole la nariz a la gente, y menos a otros compañeros del FBI, por mucho que lo merezcan.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Booth un tanto desconcertado por lo último que acababa de decir su jefe.

- No me mire así, Booth. Ese tal doctor Sweets se lo merecía. ¡Qué diablos! Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Señor? – Booth no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- Yo también soy humano, agente Booth. Y a decir verdad nunca me ha caído muy bien ese psicólogo. Lo que sigo sin entender es qué motivos tendría él para no decirle nada a la doctora Brennan – dijo pensativo.

- Yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea, señor, seguramente quisiera separarnos, cosa que ha conseguido. Sea como sea ya es demasiado tarde, Brennan se ha marchado dejando atrás su trabajo y todo lo que tenía aquí, y ya no volverá.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo, agente Booth? ¿No piensa hacer nada para recuperar a su compañera?

- Claro que sí señor, pero no sé qué hacer. No sé a dónde puede haber ido, nadie lo sabe...

- Agente Booth, no lo reconozco. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta en dónde estamos, quienes somos? – Booth lo miró sin comprender – ¡Somos el FBI! Si alguien puede encontrar a una persona desaparecida, somos nosotros. Así que aún no sé qué hace ahí parado y no se pone ahora mismo a buscarla. ¡Vamos! – dijo incitándole a que lo siguiera -. Tengo algunos contactos en el aeropuerto y en la estación de trenes.

- Vaya, gracias señor… no sé qué decir.

- No tiene por qué darme las gracias, yo sólo miro por el bien del FBI, no podemos permitirnos perder a nuestra mejor colaboradora – dijo intentando aparentar dureza -. Además he de reconocer que ustedes dos hacen muy buena pareja… – sonrió ahora socarronamente y pudo ver como Booth se ponía un poco tenso – de trabajo. Uno no encuentra una compañera así todos los días, ¿cierto?

- Sí señor, muy cierto – sonrió Booth.

Después de unas horas y tras realizar varias llamadas, Booth supo que Brennan había tomado el vuelo WTA-85 con destino Arizona y escala en Misuri, ¿pero cómo saber en cuál de los dos lugares se había bajado Temperance?


	13. Chapter 13

_**gracias por comentar el capi anterior!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Mientras tanto Temperance hacía pocos minutos que había aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Phoenix, en Arizona, y ahora estaba esperando por su equipaje para seguir su camino. Tras unos minutos de espera por fin llegó su maleta, y después de cogerla fue directamente a la oficina de información turística que había en el mismo aeropuerto, para pedir información de las líneas de trenes. Allí tendría que esperar un buen tiempo para que la atendieran, pues había unas 20 personas delante de ella esperando.

***

En Washington D.C. Booth cada vez se desesperaba más, parecía imposible poder encontrar a Brennan. Por más que lo pensaba, a Booth no se le ocurrían motivos para que Brennan se hubiese ido exactamente a alguno de esos lugares.

- Agente Booth, se me ocurre una cosa. Iré a hablar con ese doctor Sweets, él os conoce bastante y puede que sepa a dónde ha ido exactamente la doctora Brennan – le sugirió Cullen.

- No servirá de nada señor, ese traidor seguro que no le dirá nada, nos ha engañado a todos durante todo este tiempo – dijo Booth con rabia.

- Lo sé Booth, pero estoy seguro de que ese muchacho está arrepentido de lo que hizo, sea cual sea el motivo que le llevó a hacer todo lo que hizo. Tengo entendido de que él les dijo a usted y a los mirones que la doctora Brennan podría estar en el cementerio visitando su tumba, y efectivamente estuvo allí.

- Sí, eso es cierto – dijo Booth -. Está bien, yo iré a hablar con ese cretino.

- De eso nada Agente Booth, aunque ese chaval no sea especialmente de mi agrado no voy a dejar que le pegue de nuevo.

- No le voy a hacer nada, le doy mi palabra, señor.

- Bueno, está bien, pero como llegue a mis oídos que usted le ha vuelto a pegar tenga por seguro que daré por zanjada la búsqueda de la doctora, ¿queda claro?

- Sí, señor, muy claro.

- Y ahora vaya a hablar con ese psicólogo, si es que no sigue inconsciente.

Booth fue al despacho de Sweets. El joven psicólogo, que se encontraba recostado en el sillón todavía dolorido de su nariz, la cual tenía cubierta por una montaña de gasas y esperadrapo, al ver entrar al agente se levantó de inmediato y se alejó lo más que pudo, asustado.

- Vaya vaya vaya, si está aquí el traidor – dijo Booth acercándose a él peligrosamente -. ¿Qué te pasa, chaval? ¿Tienes miedo?

- Agente Booth por favor, sé que está muy enfadado, pero por favor escúcheme lo que tengo que decirle antes de que vuelva a pegarme – dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Te equivocas, esta vez no voy a pegarte.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Sweets extrañado y también un poco más tranquilo al mismo tiempo.

- No, he venido a que me digas dónde está mi compañera.

- Agente Booth, no lo sé, se lo juro – dijo caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la pared y no tuvo más escapatoria.

- Escúchame bien mocoso – dijo Booth acorralándolo allí mismo -. No sé por qué quisiste separarnos a Huesos a mí, y no me interesa en este momento, lo único que quiero es encontrarla, y como no lo consiga puedes ir avisando a tu mamaíta, porque te juro que esta vez sí que habrá un funeral de verdad… el tuyo.

- Pero… pero… yo… yo… ¿qué puedo hacer en todo esto? Ya le dicho que no sé donde está.

- Tú conoces a Huesos, conoces los sitios donde iría. Supiste lo del cementerio, ella estuvo allí, así que pon a trabajar esa cabezota y piensa dónde podría haber ido.

- No… no… no lo sé, lo prometo – dijo él nervioso.

- ¡Sí lo sabes! ¡Piensa, maldita sea, piensa!

- Agente Booth, las situaciones de presión no son precisamente buenas para pensar…

- ¡Vamos! – volvió a gritar el agente sin importarle las palabras de Sweets -. ¿¡Dónde puede haber ido Huesos!?

- Está bien, ¡está bien! Su padre, tal vez haya ido con él.

- ¿Con Max?

- Sí, su padre es la persona que mejor podría indicarle cómo empezar una vida nueva.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- En un cincuenta por ciento sí, pero no puedo jurarle nada.

- Bueno, menos es nada. Ahora tenemos que buscar dónde está su padre, vamos.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú has causado todo esto, así que vendrás y ayudarás a buscarla, o de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias.

- Sí, estaré encantado de ayudar, agente Booth, no sabe cómo siento lo sucedido.

- Menos hablar y vamos – ordenó Booth y el psicólogo lo siguió.

Booth ahora debía encontrar a Max Keenan, ¿pero cómo? Sabía que se había marchado de la ciudad y del estado desde pocos días después de su juicio, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde. La vez en que se lo preguntó a su compañera esta le dijo que lo sentía, pero que había prometido guardarlo en secreto por si el FBI volvía a buscarlo, y que si se lo decía sólo le causaría problemas en su trabajo, cosa que Booth comprendió y por eso no volvió a insistir.

El agente sabía ya por experiencia que encontrar a Max era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ese hombre sabía cómo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin dejar ni rastro. Sin embargo, Booth no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla, eso nunca, antes muerto. Pensó y pensó durante largo rato en quién podría saber alguna pista sobre el paradero de Max, hasta que le vino un nombre a la mente: John Cane, el ex marido de Caroline. Él había sido el abogado de Max en el juicio por el asesinato de Kirby, y como tal, debía saber el paradero actual de su cliente.


	14. Chapter 14

_**gracias por comentar!! les dejo un nuevo capítulo ;-)**_

* * *

__

**CAPÍTULO 14**

En un lugar de Arizona:

"_Atención señores pasajeros: el tren con destino a San Clemente, California, saldrá en treinta minutos. Por favor, todos aquellos que vayan subir a bordo acudan al andén número 16"._

Temperance se levantó del asiento, agarró su maleta y puso rumbo hacia dicho andén. Era el mejor tren en cuanto a destino que pudo encontrar. San Clemente quedaba a unos kilómetros de Laguna Beach, en el condado de Orange, donde su padre residía ahora, y la casa de su hermano quedaba a poco más de un kilómetro de la de éste. Finalmente Max se había ido a vivir solo, a pesar de la insistencia de Russ en que no lo hiciera, pues no quería resultar un estorbo en la vida familiar de su hijo, pero todos los días lo visitaba.

Durante su trayecto en el tren, Temperance se puso a pensar en qué le diría a su padre cuando se presentase así en su casa, de repente y sin haber avisado.

***

Por su parte, Seeley Booth ahora se encontraba frente al despacho de Caroline Julian, tocando a su puerta.

- Pase – dijo la fiscal sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

- Hola Caroline – saludó Booth al entrar.

- ¡Válgame Dios! Pero si tengo ante mis ojos al mismísimo agente Booth, resucitado de entre los muertos – exclamó con sarcasmo -. ¿Qué, cómo es eso por ahí arriba? – dijo señalando al cielo – Espero que le hayas hablado bien de mí al altísimo.

+ Caroline necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa, quieres una copia de mi discurso para regodearte, no?

- No, claro que no es eso.

- Me alegro, porque si no hubiera tenido que patearte el trasero. ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre Brennan.

- Oh déjame adivinar, ella se ha enfadado y no quiere hablarte, y vienes a mí para que arregle vuestros problemas de pareja, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que problemas de pareja? Caroline sabes que ella y yo…

- Sí sí sí, ya lo sé, ella y tú sois unos idiotas – dijo ella harta de escuchar siempre la misma excusa -. Bueno, ve al grano, tengo mucho trabajo.

Entonces Booth le contó a la fiscal todo lo sucedido, con pelos y señales.

- De manera que has venido aquí para que yo convenza a mi ex marido de que te dé la dirección de ese delincuente.

- Caroline, es el padre de Huesos.

- ¿Y qué? Que haya ganado el juicio no significa que sea un santo. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que fue él quien mató al director Kirby. Aunque la verdad es que hizo un favor a la sociedad, ese tío no se merecía seguir viviendo.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, ¿entonces me ayudarás?

- Booth, conozco a John, y jamás me dará esa información.

- Por favor… - suplicó Booth poniendo juntando las palmas de sus manos como si estuviera rezando y poniendo una sonrisita angelical - ¿Qué me dices?

- Quita ya esa cara de estúpido. Lo haré… - dijo finalmente.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Booth ilusionado.

- ¿Acaso me tomas por mentirosa?

- Muchas gracias Caroline – dijo feliz y fue hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo -. Eres estupenda – estaba tan contento que hasta se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Vete a darle besos a tu abuela! – dijo ella separándose de él -. Si quieres que te ayude déjame actuar a mí – dijo estirándose la ropa -. Ten por seguro que si a John le preocupa lo más mínimo su hombría, me dará la dirección de ese hombre.

- ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi fiscal favorita! – dijo Booth rebosando alegría.

- Yo no soy nada tuyo, y ahora ve y cierra la puerta por fuera. En cuanto tenga lo tuyo te avisaré.

- Gracias Caroline – volvió a decir Booth ya fuera del despacho antes de cerrar, y la fiscal, que volvía a estar centrada en todo el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa, le despidió con la mano.

Booth, un poco más esperanzado, ahora iba al Jeffersonian a contarle las novedades a los mirones, que estaban tan o más desesperados que él por saber de Brennan.

***

El tren hacia San Clemente alcanzó su destino a las 3 de la tarde hora local, tras dos horas exactas de trayecto. Temperance, según bajó del tren se subió en un taxi, estaba muy cansada después de tantas horas de viaje, y ahora lo único que le apetecía era llegar por fin a la casa de su padre y descansar.

Tras poco más de una hora de viaje en taxi, por fin llegó a su destino.

Max tenía una modesta junto a la costa, encima de una pequeña montaña, y justo debajo tenía la playa, a la que se podía acceder por una escalera tallada en la roca.

Inexplicablemente y a pesar de que nunca había estado allí, a Temperance la invadió una sensación de familiaridad la primera vez que vio la casa, como si conociese ese lugar y esa casa de toda la vida.

Con el bolso y la maleta en mano, Temperance se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa, y allí permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, hasta que reunió valor y pulsó el timbre.

- ¡Ya va! – se escuchó decir a su padre desde dentro, mientras sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta - ¡Si son vendedores les advierto que no quiero nada!

Por fin, tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y dejó ver a un Max ahora totalmente paralizado al ver a su hija allí.

- ¿Temperance? – preguntó todavía sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Brennan entonces dejó caer el bolso y la maleta al suelo y se abalanzó a abrazar a su padre.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- ¡Tempi, cariño! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! – dijo correspondiendo efusivamente al abrazo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien - ¿Hija, qué te ocurre? Estás temblando.

Sin embargo Temperance no le contestó, no podía dejar de llorar. Se aferraba a su padre como cuando era pequeña y algo le daba miedo, y en ese abrazo que no repetía desde hacía muchos años, poco a poco volvió a encontrar el calor y la seguridad que le brindaban esos abrazos cuando era niña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? ¿Te han hecho algo? Porque si es así Booth me las pagará, le hice prometer antes de irme que no permitiera que te pasase nada malo.

- Temperance, al escuchar el apellido de su compañero, no pudo reprimir un nuevo llanto.

- ¡No me digas que ha sido él! – dijo Max empezando a enfadarse -. Juro que lo mataré.

- Eso no va a ser necesario, papá – dijo Temperance sollozando -. Booth está… está muerto, papá, ¡Booth está muerto! – dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

- Oh cariño… - Max abrazó con más fuerza a su hija, la noticia lo había dejado totalmente impactado.


	15. Chapter 15

_**gracias por comentar!! me alegra que os haya gustado el reencuentro entre Temperance y su padre, era de una de las cosas que ya tenía pensadas desde antes de empezar a escribir el fic.**_

_**Bueno aquí os subo dos capis seguidos para poneros cuanto antes el esperado reencuentro entre Brennan y Booth.**_

_**un saludo ;-)**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Tras informar a los "cerebritos" de todo lo referente a la búsqueda de Brennan, Booth volvió a su despacho, allí era el único lugar en el que se sentía útil en estos momentos. Cuando llegó vio que Sweets estaba dentro, esperándole.

- Oh vaya – dijo Booth -. Tendré que llamar al equipo de fumigación, mi oficina se está llenando de ratas – dijo con desprecio.

- Sí bueno… – rió nerviosamente Sweets.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de mala gana.

- Agente Booth, comprendo que en estos momentos mi presencia no sea de su agrado precisamente…

- ¡No me digas! – dijo irónicamente.

- Pero debemos hablar – continuó Sweets.

- Si lo que quieres saber es si le dije a los 'cerebritos' que tú provocaste esta situación puedes estar tranquilo, no saben nada.

- No venía a eso, yo… Un momento, ¿no se los ha contado? – dijo Sweets sorprendido.

- ¿Es que ahora te has vuelto sordo? Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Eso sólo es un asunto de Huesos, tuyo y mío. Y ahora dime, ¿a qué has venido? ¿Sabes algo nuevo sobre Huesos?

- No, no es eso. He venido a contarle por qué lo hice.

- Ahórrate las explicaciones para cuando ella vuelva.

- ¿Es que acaso no le interesa saber…?

Justo en ese momento llegó Parker.

- ¡¡¡Hola papi!!! – gritó entusiasmado y se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Hola campeón! – exclamó Booth abrazándolo - ¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Cómo has venido? – sentándolo sobre sus rodillas.

- Me ha traído mamá – Booth levantó la vista y vio a Rebecca llegando a la puerta del despacho.

- Hola Seeley – le saludó ella.

- Hola Rebeca – correspondió amistosamente al saludo -. Tú, largo de aquí – le indicó a Sweets y éste se fue.

- Acaba de venir de una excursión escolar y quería venir a verte – dijo ella explicándole su presencia allí -. Además, hacía semanas que no os veíais.

- Gracias – dijo Booth.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada – ella le guiñó un ojo -. Eres su padre.

- ¡Wau! ¿Así que has ido de excursión con el cole? – hablando ahora con Parker - ¿Y a dónde habéis ido?

- Hemos ido al museo de ciencia – le contaba Parker totalmente entusiasmado.

- ¡Vaya! ¿En serio? ¿Y has visto muchas cosas?

- ¡Si, montones! Nos han metido en una habitación pequeñita donde se podían ver muuuchas estrellas en el techo, como las que se ven en el cielo.

- ¡Wau!

- Sí, y también había una bola con rayos dentro y si ponías el dedo en la bola el rayo iba para ti.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y no te ha dolido?

- No, porque soy fuerte como tú. Y también he visto como nacía un pollito de un huevo, y ¡también el esqueleto de un dinosaurio!

- ¡Vaya! ¿De un dinosaurio?

- Sí papá, y era así de grande – dijo Parker abriendo sus brazos lo más que pudo.

- ¡Wauuu!

- Parker, ¿no tenías algo para papá? – le recordó Rebeca.

- ¡Sí, es verdad!

- ¿Algo para mí?

- Sí – dijo y corrió a su madre, que agarraba su mochila, para coger algo dentro de ésta -. Toma.

Parker le dio a Booth una foto en la que él aparecía rodeado de dinosaurios, evidentemente se la había hecho con el fotomontaje del museo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡No me habías dicho que habías estado con los dinosaurios! ¿No te daban miedo?

- No – dijo el niño negando con la cabeza.

- Para ser tan pequeño eres muy valiente.

- ¿Papi, y dónde está la doctora Huesos?

- Oh bueno… ella no está, se ha tenido que marchar unos días.

- ¿Y cuando vuelve?

- No lo sé, hijo.

- Vaya… - suspiró Parker un poco triste – Es que tengo un regalo para ella.

- ¿Un regalo para ella? – preguntó Booth sorprendido - ¿De qué se trata?

- Es una cosa que nos dieron en la sala del cuerpo humano – dijo el pequeño sacando de su bolsillo un esqueleto humano en miniatura -. Es un esqueleto. ¿Crees que le gustará?

- Le va a encantar, hijo – dijo Booth sosteniendo el pequeño esqueleto en una de sus manos -. Es un detalle muy bonito.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas por teléfono a ver cuándo vuelve, papá?

- No puedo hacer eso hijo, es complicado…

- ¿Está enfadada contigo?

- Sí, me temo que sí, Parker – dijo Booth triste.

- Papi le tienes que pedir perdón, la doctora Huesos es muy buena.

- Sí, lo es – dijo él -. ¿Sabes qué? Quiero que guardes esto, te prometo que traeré a Huesos de vuelta y tú mismo se lo darás, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale – dijo el niño, feliz.

- Vamos Parker, debemos irnos si no quieres llegar tarde al entrenamiento – dijo Rebecca.

- ¡Jo mamá! – protestó el pequeño.

- Parker, tienes que hacerle caso a tu madre. Mira que si no entrenas no llegarás a ser tan fuerte y apuesto como tu padre – le dijo sonriendo.

- Está bien – dijo el niño -. Te quiero papá – le dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo.

- Yo también a ti, hijo – Booth correspondió al abrazo y le revolvió el cabello antes de dejarlo marchar.

Justo cuando el niño y Rebecca abandonaban el despacho, sonó el teléfono móvil de Booth.

- Booth – contestó el agente al descolgar.

- Ya tengo lo tuyo – dijo Caroline.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

En California, una Brennan ya un poco más calmada, le contó a su padre todo lo sucedido.

- Ten, bebe esto, te sentará bien – dijo Max saliendo de la cocina y volviendo a la sala de estar, con una taza en las manos, y se la dio a Temperance.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó esta.

- Una tila, te ayudará a calmarte un poco – respondió sentándose a su lado.

- Gracias papá.

- Shhhh, no tienes que agradecerme nada – le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

En ese preciso instante sonó el timbre: ¡DING-DONG!

- Ese debe ser tu hermano – dijo Max dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -. Cuando le dije que habías venido me dijo que venía corriendo para acá. Tiene muchas ganas de verte.

- Max abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, era Russ.

- Hola papá – lo saludó cuando éste le abrió.

Temperance, al oír la voz de su hermano, se levantó del sofá.

- Está en el salón – se escuchó decir a Max.

- ¡Tempi, hermanita! – exclamó Russ muy contento al verla allí y se lanzó a abrazarla - ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

- Hola Russ – dijo ella visiblemente emocionada mientras correspondía al abrazo.

- Y mira a quienes te he traído – dijo sonriendo -. ¡Chicas, venid!

- ¡Hola tía Temperance! – exclamaron Hailey y Emma y fueron hacia ella para también abrazarla.

- Hola chicas – dijo ella y se agachó para abrazarlas mejor -. Eh, ¡cómo habéis crecido!

- Amy vendrá un poco más tarde – aclaró Russ.

- ¡Ey chicas! – dijo Max - ¿Qué os parece si bajamos a la playa?

- ¡SIIIII! – gritaron ellas entusiasmadas - ¡Vamos Russ, vamos tía Temperance! – dijeron jalándolos por los brazos.

- Id vosotras con el abuelo – les dijo Russ -, yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con la tía.

- ¡Venga niñas! – dijo Max ya en la puerta - ¡Os echo una carrera!

- ¡Tonto el último! – gritaron las dos al unísono y se echaron a correr.

- ¡Eh, eso no se vale! ¡Sabéis que siempre ganáis vosotras! – dijo Max y fue tras ellas.

Temperance sonrió ante la situación y volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá.

- ¿"Abuelo"? – preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Sí, fue papá el que insistió en que lo llamaran así – dijo Russ riendo y se sentó a su lado -. Le hace mucha ilusión serlo. No veas la de veces que me ha dicho que me ponga "manos a la obra" con Amy para que tengamos un hijo propio – Temperance rió ligeramente -. No te rías, no tardará nada en insistirte a ti también en que le des un nieto – río Russ.

- Sería un gran abuelo – dijo Brennan.

- Lo es – afirmó Russ -. Las niñas lo quieren mucho.

- ¿Cómo está Hailey? – preguntó Brennan.

- Ha mejorado mucho desde que vinimos aquí a vivir, este clima le sienta bien. Vuelve a ser una niña prácticamente normal.

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo Temperance con una sonrisa -. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Bueno, pues sigo trabajando en la oficina de correos, como ya te había contado. Es un buen trabajo, me permite mantener a Amy y las niñas, trabajo sólo por la mañana y tengo las tardes y los fines de semana libres, así puedo pasar tiempo con ellas.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Tempi, papá me ha contado lo que ha pasado – dijo Russ con gesto afligido -. Lo siento mucho, Booth era un gran tío.

- Sí, lo era – dijo Temperance triste, y rápidamente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué sucedió, Tempi?

Temperance volvió a contar la historia para su hermano, y aunque luchó por evitarlo, la terminó derramando nuevamente algunas lágrimas. Su hermano la abrazó, mostrándole su apoyo.

- Tempi, quiero que sepas que no estás sola, ¿vale? Nos tienes a mí y a papá, somos tu familia.

- Lo sé – asintió ella.

- Ahora que has vuelto ya somos una verdadera familia, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo -. Marco.

- Polo – respondió ella y dejó ver una leve sonrisa.

Se produjo un breve silencio que sólo rompía el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj de pared del salón, que marcaba las 17.45.

- Venga – dijo Russ de repente -, bajemos un rato a la playa con papá y las niñas, te gustará.

- No Russ, no tengo ganas, en serio. Llevo varias horas de viaje y estoy cansada, lo único que me apetece en este momento es darme una ducha y descansar.

- Vamos Tempi, sólo será un momento. La brisa marina te hará bien – insistió.

- Pero, ¿y qué pasa con Amy? Dijiste que vendría y si no hay nadie en la casa…

- No te preocupes por eso, ella sabe dónde encontrarnos.

- Bueno, está bien… - aceptó finalmente.

Temperance siguió a su hermano hasta la playa. Bajaron las escaleras talladas en la roca de la pequeña montaña sobre la que estaba situada la casa, y justo debajo ya estaba la playa, llamada Laguna Beach, que se extendía varios kilómetros más allá, y que era una de las más turísticas del estado. Sin embargo, esta parte de la playa estaba solitaria y tranquila, y no precisamente porque fuera la peor parte de la misma, de hecho esta zona de la playa parecía ser la mejor de todas, pero seguramente influía que la zona comercial estuviese situada varios kilómetros más allá.

- Tempi – dijo Russ parándose justo antes de pisar el último escalón, que estaba cubierto de arena -, creo que deberías quitártelas – dijo señalando a sus botas de tacón -. No es precisamente el mejor calzado para caminar por la arena – sonrió.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – rió ella y se las quitó.

Unos pocos metros apartados de la roca estaban Max y las niñas, jugando a salpicarse con el agua de las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla, mojándoles los pies. Max paró un momento y vio cómo se acercaban hacia ellos sus dos hijos, Temperance con las botas y las medias en la mano, y con el bajo del pantalón vaquero recogido hasta media pierna para no ensuciárselo.

- Niñas, dejad que el abuelo descanse un poco, ¿eh? – les dijo Max a Emma y Hailey -. Id a daros un baño, pero no os alejéis de la orilla, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Si abuelo! – dijeron ambas y corrieron a meterse en el agua.

- Emma, dale la mano a tu hermana – dijo Max vigilándolas mientras se adentraban en el agua, y cuando las vio dentro y seguras, comenzó a caminar hacia sus hijos, sonriendo - ¡Vaya! – le dijo a Temperance -. Veo que tu hermano te ha convencido para que bajaras.

- Sí – dijo Temperance -.

- Ven, sentémonos un rato aquí en la arena – dijo Max y así lo hicieron.


	17. Chapter 17

_**como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews ;-)**_

_**aquí os dejo otro capítulo más y mañana subiré otro o quizás dos, para poneros cuanto antes el reencuentro, que es el capítulo 20!**_

_**bueno saludos y seguid comentando, q me encanta!! **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Temperance se sentó junto a su padre, mientras Russ se quedaba unos metros más adelante para vigilar a las niñas, que seguían en el agua. Allí sentada en la arena, la suave y fresca brisa marina le sacudía el cabello a su antojo, y la hacía olvidar todo por unos instantes.

Observó detenidamente la playa y otra vez la asaltó esa sensación de familiaridad que la había invadido cuando se plantó frente a la casa. Era una sensación extraña, ya que nunca había estado allí, al menos que ella recordara, pero sentía que conocía ese lugar como si hubiese pasado allí toda su vida.

- Es un lugar muy bonito – se atrevió finalmente a decir.

- Sí, es maravilloso – dijo su padre.

Ambos se quedaron ensimismados durante unos minutos mirando a las niñas chapotear en el agua, hasta que alguien que bajaba por las escaleras en la roca hasta la playa llamó su atención, era Amy. La novia de Russ fue directamente hacia ellos y saludó a Temperance con un sincero abrazo. Luego saludó también a Max, y se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios a Russ y elevando una de sus manos les hizo un gesto a sus hijas para que salieran del agua.

Tras quedarse unos minutos más sentados en la arena hablando de todo un poco mientras disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje, Max se levantó y dijo que subía a preparar la cena. Amy insistió en hacerla ella y Temperance se ofreció a ayudarla, pero finalmente la "discusión" la ganó Max, que incluyó a su hijo en sus propósitos y al final subieron los dos a cocinar, dejando en la playa a las mujeres con las niñas.

Temperance al principio se sintió un poco incómoda, en realidad nunca había mantenido una conversación con su cuñada, excepto aquella vez que ella fue a su casa a ver si sabía dónde estaba Russ, cuando la pequeña Hailey había tenido una recaída. Amy también sentía lo mismo, por una parte quería empezar una conversación con ella, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, Temperance parecía tan reservada…

Las niñas fueron las únicas que se atrevieron a romper el tenso silencio pidiéndole por favor a su madre que las dejara ir al agua un poco más, a lo que Amy finalmente aceptó, con la advertencia de que sólo serían cinco minutos. Las niñas aceptaron y corrieron hacia el agua nuevamente, dejando solas a su madre y a Temperance, que ahora se sintieron un poco más incómodas.

- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar la cena en sus manos? – preguntó Temperance riendo ligeramente, para romper el hielo.

- Bueno, si te soy sincera – dijo Amy riendo también -, si la dejamos en manos de Russ estaríamos perdidas – las dos echaron a reír -, pero te sorprendería saber lo buen cocinero que es vuestro padre.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Temperance.

- Sí, yo al principio tampoco me lo creía. Ya sabes, los hombres suelen ser un poco torpes en la cocina.

- Sí – rió Temperance -. Hay muchas cosas de mi padre que aún no sé y que quizás ahora pueda conocer – dijo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de los pies en la arena.

- ¿Entonces te vas a quedar a vivir aquí? – preguntó su cuñada.

- Sí, ¿sabes? Quiero empezar todo de nuevo, otra vida, y creo que este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

- Vas a hacer muy feliz a tu padre y a tu hermano, te quieren mucho. No ha habido día en que no hablasen de ti – Temperance sonrió ante este comentario -. Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer? Digo, ¿a qué te piensas dedicar ahora?

- Si te digo la verdad aún no lo sé. De momento pienso tomarme unas semanas de descanso, y ya luego pensaré qué hacer – contestó ella.

- Haces bien – dijo Amy.

- Aunque creo que lo primero que haré mañana será ir a comprar ropa nueva – dijo Temperance sacudiéndose la arena que tenía por todas partes -. No creo que esta sea la mejor para un lugar como este – rió.

- No, yo tampoco lo creo – rió también Amy -. Si quieres te podría acompañar, hay un centro comercial a unos kilómetros de nuestra casa. Podríamos pasarnos toda la mañana de compras, pues tu padre y Russ estarían trabajando y las niñas en el cole.

- Sí, suena genial, me encantaría, Amy – sonrió Brennan amistosamente.

- Bien, pues tú sólo dime cuando quieres ir y listo.

- ¿Te parece bien mañana mismo? Es que toda la ropa que me he traído es de este estilo y no me gustaría seguir bajando a la playa con pantalones vaqueros recogidos – ambas rieron.

- Bien, entonces mañana por la mañana se ha dicho – dijo Amy.

- Sí. También me compraré un coche, el mío lo tuve que dejar en Washington.

- Vale, entonces pasaré yo a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijo Temperance -. Gracias Amy.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – dijo ella.

Brennan y su cuñada siguieron hablando amistosamente, cuando tras unos minutos Russ se asomaba por una de las ventanas de la casa de Max, les dio un silbido y mediante gestos les indicó que subieran, que ya estaba todo listo.

* * *

**Washington D.C.:**

- ¿California? Vaya, Brennan no se ha andado con chiquitas, se ha ido directamente a la otra punta del país – comentó Hodgins cuando Booth les comunicó la información que le había dado Caroline.

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla, verdad? – preguntó Ángela.

- Por supuesto que sí – contestó Booth.

- ¿No te causará problemas con tu jefe? – le preguntó Cam.

- No, ya he hablado con Cullen y no habrá ningún problema.

- Entonces ya sería el colmo, pues todo esto ha sido por culpa del gobierno – protestó Hodgins.

- ¿Cuándo te marchas? – preguntó Ángela ignorando las continuas teorías conspiratorias de su novio.

- Esta misma tarde, ya lo he arreglado todo y cojo el avión dentro de… - consultó su reloj – tres horas.

- Booth, trae pronto de vuelta a Brennan – le pidió Ángela.

- Te deseo suerte tío – dijo Hodgins abrazándolo.

- Yo también – dijo Cam.

- Y yo – dijo también Zack.

- Gracias, os prometo que volveré con Huesos, aunque sea lo último que haga.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Laguna Beach, California:**

Amy les dijo a sus hijas que salieran del agua, y cuando las secó y las arropó con sus toallas, ellas y Temperance subieron la escalera que conducía hasta la casa, donde Russ las esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta.

- Vamos niñas, id a daros una ducha con agua caliente, lo tenéis todo en el cuarto de baño – les dijo revolviéndoles el cabello – Y no tardéis.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Temperance en cuanto entró a la casa y percibió el olor a comida – Huele realmente bien.

- Pues espera a que lo pruebes – dijo Max desde la cocina -. ¡Eh Russ! Ven y ayúdame a terminar de poner la mesa.

- Sí papá, ya voy.

- Oh, yo os ayudaré – dijo Temperance.

- Ah, de eso nada hermanita, hoy los hombres nos ocupamos de todo. Vosotras sentáos ahí a hablar o ver la tele.

Cinco minutos después las niñas salieron del baño y se sentaron en el sofá del salón junto a su madre y Temperance.

- Chicas ya podéis venir – gritó Max desde la cocina.

Las cuatro se levantaron y fueron hacia allí. Al entrar, Temperance observó una antigua pero bien cuidada mesa de madera en la que había cabida para hasta 8 personas, cubierta por un sencillo e impoluto mantel de tela blanca y azul que combinaba perfectamente con los azulejos que cubrían la pared de la estancia. Sobre el mantel, colocados con esmero, se hallaban los platos, cubiertos, vasos y copas, dispuestos a recibir a los comensales.

Y de nuevo apareció esa sensación que había invadido a Temperance desde que vio la casa de su padre, de que todo eso ya lo había vivido antes, en algún momento de su vida.

- ¿Qué, cómo me sienta el delantal? – preguntó Max simulando gestos de modelo, y devolviendo así a su hija de nuevo a la realidad.

- No te queda nada mal – rió Temperance.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis ahí de pie todavía? ¿A qué estáis esperando para sentaros? ¡Venga venga, que la comida se enfría! – las apuró Max dando un par de palmadas mientras se dirigía a la encimera.

Las chicas se sentaron a la mesa y Max y Russ comenzaron a servir la cena. Primero sirvieron las bebidas, vino para ellos, las dos mujeres, y refresco para las niñas. A continuación, con sopera y cucharón en mano, sirvieron el primer plato.

- Mmm, tiene una pinta fantástica – dijo Temperance -. ¿Qué es?

- Sopa de almendras – sonrió Max, orgulloso.

- Pues espera a probarla – dijo Russ -, te aseguro que querrás comerla todos los días.

- Ya basta de peloteos – bromeó Max.

Cuando terminaron de servir Max se quitó el delantal y se sentó a la mesa, entonces empezaron a comer. Temperance probó la sopa con atención, y en cuanto la primera cucharada entró en su boca comprobó que su hermano tenía toda la razón, aquella sopa estaba exquisita, y así se lo hizo saber a su padre.

- Mmm, es realmente deliciosa – dijo volviendo a coger otra cucharada.

- Pues claro – dijo Max - ¿Qué, pensabas que tu viejo padre no sabe cocinar? – rió.

- Eh de reconocer que me has sorprendido – admitió Temperance.

- Oye, yo siempre he cocinado bien – dijo Max.

- Oh claro que sí papá – dijo Russ soltando una carcajada -. Tempi, ¿te acuerdas de aquellos domingos en los que le tocaba cocinar a él?

- Sí – rió Temperance al recordarlo -, recuerdo que mamá siempre hacía a escondidas la misma comida que hacía él.

- Sí – la interrumpió Russ y continuó contando la historia -, y cuando papá nos acababa de servir nuestros platos y no miraba, mamá nos los cambiaba por uno de los de ella, y nos pedía que le dijéramos a él que la comida estaba riquísima.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Max más que sorprendido - ¿De verdad que hacíais eso? – preguntó y ambos asintieron - ¿En serio cocinaba tan mal?

- Bueno, digamos que tú y la sal no os llevabais muy bien en esa época – se rió Russ.

- Sí, en cambio la pimienta era tu mejor amiga – remató Temperance.

- ¿Pero por qué nunca me dijísteis nada? Sabéis que jamás me hubiera enfadado – dijo Max.

- Mamá te veía tan entusiasmado en la cocina que temía herir tus sentimientos – confesó Russ.

- Tu madre era una santa – dijo Max y todos se apenaron un poco al recordarla -. ¡Eh vamos! – dijo tras unos segundos rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado -. Voy a servir el segundo plato, para que podáis comprobar mi arte culinario actual y no volváis a mencionar lo mal que lo hacía en el pasado – bromeó.

Max se levantó a servir el segundo plato de la cena mientras Russ iba retirando el primero de la mesa.

- Bueno, aquí tienes una de mis obras maestras – dijo Max sirviéndole primero a su hija -. Salmón con verduras.

- Vaaayaa- exclamó Temperance boquiabierta -. Papá esto es…

- Si sí, lo sé – la interrumpió -, es la mejor cena que has tenido en tu vida, ¿cierto? – presumió.

- Sí, sin duda alguna – lo halagó Temperance y dio el primer bocado al salmón -. Mmmm, está exquisito. Es el mejor salmón que he probado en mi vida.

El resto de la cena siguió transcurriendo con total normalidad, y un par de horas después Russ, Amy y las niñas regresaban a su casa, dejando a Temperance y su padre a solas. Brennan se dio primero una relajante ducha de agua caliente y luego volvió al salón con su padre, donde estuvieron hablando un buen rato, pero el cansancio pronto empezó a hacer mella en ella.

- Bueno cielo, será mejor que te deje descansar, debes estar agotada después del viaje que has hecho.

- ¿No te importa?

- No, claro que no, mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir hablando. Ahora es mejor que descanses, lo necesitas.

- Sí, tienes razón papá – dijo Temperance -. Buenas noches, papá – dijo estirándose en el sofá.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Tempi? – preguntó Max - ¿No pensarás quedarte ahí en el sofá, verdad?

- Pues… sí – dijo Temperance -.

- ¿Pero qué dices? De eso nada, ven conmigo, ya te he preparado una habitación.

- Pero papá, no tenías porqué molestarte, en serio, este sofá parece cómodo, estaré bien aquí.

- ¿Molestia? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Tempi? Anda vamos, no permitiré que mi hija duerma en un triste sofá mientras haya cama en mi casa, así que venga, ven a ver la habitación que te preparé.

Temperance finalmente accedió y siguió a su padre, quien la guió hasta un sencillo dormitorio en el que había una cama de matrimonio bastante antigua, pero bien conservada. Ya su padre había colocado sobre ella sábanas y manta limpias, y se veía bastante confortable.

Al ver la habitación Temperance volvió a sentir nuevamente que ya había estado allí antes, y eso la seguía desconcertando, pues que ella recordarse, jamás había estado en esa parte de California.

- Bueno, ¿y bien, te gusta? ¿Está bien así o prefieres quedarte en mi cama y yo me quedo aquí?

- No no, está bien así, es perfecta, se ve muy acogedora – dijo Temperance -. Gracias papá.

- Eh, no tienes nada que agradecerme, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, ahora sí será mejor que te acuestes a dormir, ya hablaremos mañana, ¿vale cariño?

- Está bien, papá – le sonrió.

- Buenas noches, cielo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente como hacía cuando ella era pequeña.

- Buenas noches papá.

Brennan no tardó nada en quedarse dormida en aquella cómoda cama, realmente necesitaba descansar, estaba agotada, y hacía ya días que no dormía como es debido.

Mientras tanto, en Washington, Booth por fin cogía el avión que lo llevaría a California, después de que éste, para su desesperación, se retrasase poco más de una hora en salir. Ahora, en su asiento, que daba a una de las ventanillas del avión, cerraba los ojos y le rogaba a Dios que Temperance estuviese con su padre y que ese viaje no fuese en vano. Necesitaba verla, no podía vivir un minuto más pensando en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo su compañera mientras lo creía muerto y se culpaba por ello. Tenía que explicárselo todo, y aunque conociéndola, sabía que se enfadaría, no por ello se iba a echar para atrás. No, no se iba a dar por vencido hasta aclararlo todo y que ella volviese a su lado, porque le era imposible imaginar una vida sin ella, no quería ni pensarlo. Ella y Parker eran lo más importante de su vida, lo que cada día le daba fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y enfrentarse al mundo, y por las noches ocupaba sus mejores sueños. Ella era su vida, y sin ella todo dejaba de tener sentido, por eso no le importaba recibir los golpes y balazos que hiciesen falta con tal de salvarla. Jamás soportaría que alguien le hiciese daño, pero ahora era él quien se lo hacía, y aunque de manera totalmente no premeditada, era el que mayor daño le hacía de todos, y eso lo mataba por dentro.


	19. Chapter 19

**_gracias chicas por los reviews!!_**

**_aquí os dejo el capítulo 19, q es mas largo de lo habitual, y mañana os pondré el 20=reencuentro!!_**

**_y kate, en este capítulo sabrás porqué Brennan tiene esa sensación desde que llegó a la casa de su padre_**

**_un saludo ;-) _**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Así, pensando en Brennan, Booth fue atacado por Morfeo y se dejó caer en sus brazos por unos minutos.

En cambio, Brennan ahora se desvelaba al oír música y voces en el salón de la casa. Un poco aturdida, se levantó de la cama y salió a ver qué pasaba. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la desconcertó por completo. De repente el salón de la casa de su padre se había convertido en una especie de bar lleno de gente. Se miró de arriba abajo y comprobó para su sorpresa que su pijama había sido cambiado por arte de magia por un pantalón negro, una blusa verde y un chaquetón gris oscuro. Salió inspeccionando el lugar y vio a Hodgins hablando con un hombre al que no conocía.

Luego vio a Ángela y Cam sentadas a una mesa, hablando y riendo, y al lado de ellas estaba Booth, que al verla entrar se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Booth? – preguntó Temperance, confusa.

- Necesitas cantar delante del público, es algo innato, Huesos – respondió éste con los brazos abiertos y ahora pudo observar que allí también estaban Sweets y Zack.

- Ni hablar – dijo ella.

- ¡Eh! Tengo la música, tengo la frivolidad, ¿qué más necesitas? – dijo Booth sonriendo.

- ¡Vamos Brennan, tú puedes! – exclamó Hodgins dándole ánimos al tiempo que los demás le aplaudían - ¡Nosotros te apoyamos, nosotros te apoyamos!

Brennan miró a Booth incrédula, y éste la miró con una de sus sonrisitas irresistibles, haciéndole saber que no tenía escapatoria.

- Es usted contenida, doctora Brennan – le dijo Sweets acercándose a ella -, creo que le sentará bien desmelenarse.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Eh.. yo voy a cantar "Lime in the coconaut" después y se quedará impresionada, igual que mi clase de psicología en la universidad – dijo sonriendo -. Es una oportunidad – al decir esto colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Booth, y éste inmediatamente le ordenó que la quitara -, es un regalo del agente Booth. Confíe en usted, confíe en sus amigos, y a cantar, venga.

Brennan, no muy convencida, se dejó arrastrar por Booth hacia el escenario, mientras sus amigos la apoyaban.

Con Brennan ya en el escenario, el pianista del bar empezó a tocar las primeras notas de "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" de Cindy Lauper. Brennan, con las manos en la cintura, miró a Booth, que estaba sentado en primera fila sonriéndole como nunca. Decidida a demostrarles a todos lo bien que cantaba, se quitó el chaquetón, agarró el micrófono y comenzó a cantar, mientras Booth la miraba embobado.

Justo en ese momento entraba al bar Pam la gorda, algo de lo que nadie aún se había percatado. Booth no tenía sino ojos para su Huesos, ahora incluso sacaba un mechero imitando lo que hacen los fans de los grandes cantantes en un concierto. Brennan ahora estaba animadísima cantando la canción y hasta saltaba en el escenario. Booth, se movía al ritmo de ella en su silla, mientras Pam, celosa, los miraba desde su posición, sentada en la barra.

- Mírame – dijo Pam a Booth, pero éste ni la oía -, no a ella.

Nada, Booth no la miraba, ni tan siquiera había reparado en su presencia, sólo tenía ojos para ella, para Temperance. Pam, harta, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó de él una pistola.

- Seeley – lo llamó, pero él seguía sin responder -. ¡Seeley! – gritó esta vez más alto.

Booth se giró al escuchar su nombre, y cuando la vio no pudo evitar asustarse al verla con la pistola. Mientras tanto, Brennan seguía cantando, ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

- Lo hago por nosotros – dijo Pam la gorda, y empuñando su pistola, apuntó hacia Brennan.

Booth, que sabía que lo que esa loca pretendía era matar a Brennan, no lo dudó un instante, y se levantó, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el de su compañera y la pistola justo en el instante en el que Pam apretó el gatillo, con lo que él fue quien recibió el disparo.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Booth al sentir entrar la bala junto a su hombro derecho.

Al oír el disparo, la música cesó de repente y la gente comenzó a gritar de forma histérica, mientras Brennan, observaba con horror desde el escenario cómo su compañero caía al suelo, fulminado, y fue en su ayuda.

- ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! – se oyó gritar a alguien.

Pam la gorda ahora miraba horrorizada cómo, sin querer, le había disparado al amor de su vida. Brennan se giró, la vio, y antes de que Pam pudiera disparar otra vez, le pegó un tiro justo en la garganta, matándola en el acto.

- ¡Zack, llama a una ambulancia! – gritó Hodgins.

Brennan estaba junto a Booth, que estaba tirado en el suelo, y le taponaba la herida.

- Booth, te pondrás bien. Estoy aquí, venga, tú puedes. Te vas a poner bien, vas a salir de esta. Venga, vamos Booth.

Booth no decía nada, pero apretaba con fuerza una de las manos de Brennan y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Brennan vio horrorizada cómo la sangre no dejaba de salir de la herida de Booth, llenándole la mano con que la estaba intentando taponar.

- Tú puedes, venga. ¡VAMOS, VAMOS! ¡BOOTH, VAMOS! – gritaba desesperada - ¡Venga, vamos vamos! – lloraba mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas -. Saldrás de ésta, venga. ¡Dios! Tú puedes ¡vamos Booth! Todos saldrá bien, vamos – insistía para mantenerlo despierto, pero poco a poco la inconsciencia se fue apoderando del agente hasta que finalmente se dejó vencer y cerró los ojos -. ¡NO BOOTH, NOOO! ¡BOOTH, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA! ¡VAMOS BOOTH, NO ME DEJES, TE LO SUPLICO! ¡BOOTH!

De pronto Brennan se despertó, empapada de sudor, y respirando agitadamente. Todo había sido una pesadilla, otra vez esa pesadilla, la misma de todas las noches desde hacía dos semanas.

- Dios – suspiró Brennan mientras se sentaba en la cama y, llevándose las manos a la cara, comenzó a llorar.

Temperance permaneció así por unos minutos. No entendía por qué su mente no dejaba de recordarle esa escena, ya había sufrido bastante cuando sucedió como para volver a revivirla cada noche, una y otra vez.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, decidió levantarse e ir al baño a refrescarse la cara para intentar despejarse, aunque ya sabía que de poco serviría eso. Cuando salió al pasillo miró por una de las ventanas y se le ocurrió una idea mejor, tal vez la brisa del mar le ayudara un poco, así que se cubrió con una bata y bajó las escaleras hasta la playa.

Esa noche una luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor e iluminaba de manera casi mágica aquella pequeña parte de la playa, y una suave brisa agitaba a su antojo el cabello de Temperance. Ella terminó de bajar los escalones y se sentó en una roca que estaba en la orilla, justo donde las minúsculas olas que llegaban rompían y le mojaban los pies.

Brennan cruzó los brazos sobre sus hombros, inspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el relajante murmullo de aquel mar plateado por el mágico efecto de la noche y la luz de la luna.

**(Mientras de fondo se escucha la canción "Still Here" de Natasha Bedingfield, Brennan recuerda algunos de sus momentos con Booth).**

_You looked at me and saw what I never could see_

_You made me feel more than I thought I could ever be_

_And when I needed a friend you were always there to lift me up_

_To make me strong_

_You're not gone_

_You're still here_

_With me all the time_

_You're still here_

_When I close my eyes_

_I still see you_

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here_

_Still here in my heart_

_In my heart_

_Because of you I knew how it felt to be loved_

_You made me feel beautiful 'cause you believed I was_

_And I will never forget how you touched my life_

_You made me feel like I belong_

_You live on_

**(Al mismo tiempo, Booth, en el avión, ya ha despertado y ahora saca su cartera y observa la foto de su compañera, deja escapar una sonrisa y comienza también a recordar sus mejores momentos junto a ella**_)_

_You're still here_

_With me all the time_

_You're still here_

_When I close my eyes_

_I still see you_

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here_

_Still here in my heart_

_In my heart_

_All my life_

_You'll be in my life_

_You'll be part of me_

_I'll just think of you and you'll still be_

_You'll still be here_

**(Ahora se van alternando las imágenes de Booth y Brennan recordando sus momentos)**

_Still here_

_You're with me all the time_

_You'll still be here_

_Still here_

_When I close my eyes_

_I still see you_

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here in my heart_

_You're still..._

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here in my heart_

_In my heart_

_In my heart_

_In my heart_

_Still here_

- Eh, ¿estás bien, cariño? – su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí – respondió ella -. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Bueno, te escuché salir de la casa, y teniendo en cuenta que estabas en pijama, supuse que no habrías ido demasiado lejos – rió y la hizo sonreír a ella también -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

- No podía dormir, y esta playa…

- ¿Qué ocurre, tesoro?

- Me hace sentir bien. Sí, sé que suena extraño y que desde un punto de vista científico es totalmente ilógico, pero no sé, hay algo en este lugar… Desde que he llegado he sentido que había estado aquí antes.

- Y lo has estado, cielo. No lo recuerdas porque eras una niña, pero has estado aquí muchas veces. Esta es la casa de tus abuelos, mis padres – le dijo -, y pasábamos aquí todos los veranos. ¿Sabes? Tu madre también solía bajar aquí, por las noches después de acostaros, le encantaba sentarse en esta roca, cerrar los ojos y quedarse escuchando el sonido del mar mientras las olas le mojaban los pies – ante esta confesión, la cara de Brennan era un poema, era justo lo que ella acababa de hacer -. Y tú y Russ os pasábais el día entero aquí en la playa, os encantaba chapotear en el agua y hacer castillos de arena. Recuerdo que tú y tu hermano competían para ver quién hacía el mejor castillo, y cuando tú veías que el de él estaba quedando mejor que el tuyo, ibas y se lo destruías mientras él iba a llenar otro cubo de agua y no te veía – rió al recordarlo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Temperance también riendo.

- Sí – dijo su padre-. Luego te ibas a seguir haciendo tu castillo como si nada hubiera pasado, y cuando el volvía y encontraba su castillo destrozado, tú le decías que había sido una ola que había llegado hasta allí, y así ganabas siempre – reía mientras lo contaba -.

Max y Temperance siguieron en la playa unas horas más, recordando los viejos tiempos y felices tiempos, y luego subieron de nuevo a la casa, donde Brennan regresó a su habitación (la que había sido la de sus abuelos) y esta vez por fin sí que pudo conciliar un tranquilo sueño por unas pocas horas.


	20. Chapter 20

_**bueno chics aquí el tan esperado reencuentro!!!!**_

_**espero que os guste ;-)**_

_**espero sus reviews!! **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Mientras padre e hija estaban en la playa, el vuelo de Booth por fin aterrizaba en California, en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Tras bajarse del avión, cogió un taxi y fue a un hotel cercano. Mientras había estado esperando a que llegara su equipaje, Booth pensó que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, pues, dada la hora que era, en ese momento no habría ningún tren, metro ni autobús que lo llevase hasta el condado de Orange. Además, una vez llegase al lugar donde lo dejara el tren, tenía que buscarse la vida para encontrar Laguna Beach, y la madrugada no era precisamente la mejor parte del día para ello. Sí, definitivamente lo mejor era pasar el resto de esa noche en un hotel y al día siguiente por la mañana, retomar el viaje desde que el sol saliera.

A la mañana siguiente, Amy pasó a buscar a Temperance y las dos fueron al centro comercial, en el que pasaron toda la mañana. Amy animó a su cuñada a comprarse ropa alegre y veraniega, y Brennan, al principio no muy convencida, finalmente siguió sus consejos. Agradecida por lo todo lo que Amy hacía por ella y sabiendo las limitaciones económicas de la familia de su hermano, Brennan no sólo compró su nueva ropa, sino que también compró cosas para su cuñada, sus sobrinas, su hermano y su padre.

Luego se dirigieron a un concesionario de ocasión, donde Brennan se compró un coche de segunda mano, el mejor que vio. No es que el dinero fuese un problema para ella y por eso no se comprara un coche nuevo, sino que no estaba dispuesta a esperar los días que se tarda en matricular un coche y todo el papeleo que ello conllevaba. Brennan adquirió un Mercedes Clase M Dynamic Edition color gris plateado casi nuevo y en perfecto estado, que, según le contó el simpático y charlatán vendedor, su anterior dueño lo había vendido porque se iba del país por negocios.

Mientras ellas terminaban sus compras, un tren proveniente de Los Ángeles acababa de llegar a Santa Ana, la sede del condado de Orange, y el agente especial del FBI Seeley Booth, llegaba en él. Cuando se bajó del tren y se disponía a abandonar la estación, alguien lo llamó. Booth se giró y un hombre de unos 50 años con los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol se le acercó y depositó unas llaves en su mano.

A falta de pocos minutos para el mediodía, Brennan y Amy decidieron dar por finalizada su jornada de compras. Amy invitó a su cuñada a ir a la casa en la que ella, Russ y las niñas vivían. Brennan fue en su recién comprado coche, siguiendo a Amy para aprender el camino, y cuando llegaron y mientras su cuñada metía el coche en el garaje, Temperance aparcó frente a la entrada.

Una vez adentro las dos mujeres decidieron que hoy era su turno de preparar la comida, así que después de bajar de los coches todas las bolsas, se pusieron manos a la obra en la cocina.

Por otra parte, ahora Booth se encontraba dando vueltas en su coche, un coche que su jefe Cullen, gracias a sus contactos, había puesto a su disposición. Booth cogió la autopista y siguió todos los carteles que indicaban el camino a Laguna Beach, pero justo a mitad de camino se encontró con una larga caravana de coches que ni siquiera avanzaban, estaban totalmente parados. Al parecer, varios metros más adelante hubo un fortísimo accidente de tráfico, según escuchó por la radio del coche, un coche había colisionado con un camión y habían varios heridos de extrema gravedad.

Booth resopló frustrado, justo ahora cuando estaba a punto de encontrar a su amada compañera, otro contratiempo se lo impedía. De todas formas, ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que los cuerpos de seguridad acabasen de solucionar lo del accidente y que ese monumental atasco en el que estaba sumergido se deshiciese pronto.

Mientras tanto, Amy y Brennan estaban preparando el almuerzo cuando llegó Russ a la casa.

- Amy cariño, ya estoy en casa – dijo al entrar.

- Oh Russ, ven, estamos en la cocina – le dijo ella.

Russ se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio a las dos mujeres hablando como dos amigas de toda la vida mientras cocinaban.

- Hola Tempi, hola cariño – las saludó, a la primera con un beso en la mejilla y a la segundo con un corto beso en los labios -. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- Bueno, ayer vosotros hicisteis la cena, así que hoy nos toca a nosotras hacer el almuerzo – dijo Amy.

- Mmm, huele muy bien - comentó Russ.

- Tu hermana me está enseñando algunas recetas. ¿Sabes? Tiene la misma mano que tu padre en la cocina.

- No es para tanto – dijo Temperance.

- Por cierto, ¿de quién es ese cochazo que está en frente a la entrada? – preguntó Russ.

- Me lo acabo de comprar – dijo Brennan respondiendo así a su pregunta.

- ¡Vaya, hermanita! – exclamó Russ boquiabierto después de soltar un silbido de admiración.

- Bueno, si me pienso quedar a vivir aquí necesitaré uno, ¿no crees?

- Un momento – dijo Russ y se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras asimilaba la información - ¿Has dicho que te quedas?

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- ¡Tempi, eso es fantástico! – exclamó mientras se lanzó a abrazarla -. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, todos juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Cómo reaccionó papá cuando se lo dijiste?

- Bueno… todavía no se lo he dicho.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y a que estás esperando? Ya verás lo feliz que se pondrá.

- Bueno, he pensado en decírselo luego durante el almuerzo, cuando estemos todos juntos.

- Le vas a dar una alegría enorme, Tempi, y a las niñas también – Temperance sonrió -. Aunque cuando papá vea tu coche en la entrada creerá que se trata de uno del FBI. ¡Menudo coche, hermanita! Esa clase de coches sólo he tenido la oportunidad de verlos en el taller donde trabajaba antes como mecánico.

- Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vas a dar una vuelta mientras nosotras terminamos la comida? – le sonrió Temperance con las llaves del coche en la mano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Russ entusiasmado ante la idea de verse conduciendo ese maravilloso coche.

- Pues claro, anda, toma las llaves.

- No sabes cómo te quiero, Tempi – dijo Russ dándole otro abrazo -. Te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien.

- Russ, es un solo coche, no una persona – rió ella.

- Oye cariño, ¿y porqué de paso no vas a buscar a las niñas? Están a punto de salir del colegio – sugirió Amy -. Y también trae a vuestro padre.

- Sí, es una gran idea – dijo él -. A ver las caras que se les quedan cuando me vean conduciéndolo. ¡Hasta ahora! – dijo ya saliendo de la casa.

A un par de horas de allí, Booth todavía se encontraba en medio del atasco. Ya no podía soportar más aquella espera, y se unió al resto de los conductores tocando la bocina con impaciencia.

- ¿Pero qué diablos pasa? ¡Ya hace más de hora y media que pasó el accidente y todavía no abren el paso! – gritó, indignado.

Por un instante, Booth contempló la posibilidad de dejar el coche allí tirado y continuar a pie, pero siendo francos, eso era una verdadera estupidez teniendo en cuenta que Laguna Beach estaba a unos 120 kilómetros de allí y que ni siquiera conocía el camino, por lo que descartó de inmediato esa descabellada idea. En esas estaba cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, Booth miró la pantallita y vio que era Ángela.

- Hola Ángela – saludó al descolgar.

- Hola Booth, ¿cómo te va?

- Pues ahora mismo no muy bien, estoy metido en medio de un atasco impresionante, y parece que va para largo – se quejó.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Y por qué no pones la sirena?

- Lo haría, Ángela, si este coche la tuviera.

- Ok, entiendo. Bueno cariño, sólo te llamaba para desearte buena suerte una vez más, todos aquí estamos contigo.

- Lo sé, y gracias.

- Booth, en cuanto sepas algo de ella llámame, por favor.

- Lo haré, no lo dudes. ¡Ah, y Ángela!

- Dime.

- Si Temperance se pusiera en contacto con alguno de vosotros no le digáis nada que le dé a entender que sabemos donde está, ¿de acuerdo? Eso sólo provocaría que siguiese huyendo.

- Descuida, no diremos nada – dijo ella.

- Oye Ángela, te dejo, esto parece que ya va caminando un poco – dijo Booth.

- Chao cielo, y suerte – se despidió la artista.

- Gracias, hasta luego Ángela – se despidió él y arrancó el coche, pues ya los coches, aunque a paso de tortuga, habían comenzado a caminar.

Minutos después, Russ volvía a su casa acompañado ahora por su padre, Emma y Hailey. Cuando los cuatro entraron ya estaba la mesa puesta y el primer plato del almuerzo servido. Éste tenía una pinta tan exquisita, que después de saludarse y sin más contemplaciones, todos se sentaron a la mesa a devorarlo, y lo mismo pasó luego con el segundo plato.

- Vaya, veo que me ha salido una dura competencia – bromeó Max cuando terminó de comer.

- Sí, ya lo creo papá – afirmó Russ -. Estaba todo delicioso.

- Sí, estaba todo muy rico – dijeron las niñas.

- Eh chicas, id a vuestro cuarto y mirad sobre vuestras camas, la tía Temperance os ha dejado unos regalos – dijo Amy.

- ¿Unos regalos? ¡Qué guay! – gritaron y fueron corriendo a su cuarto.

- Tempi, no debiste haberte molestado – dijo Russ.

- No es ninguna molestia, Russ, me apetecía hacerlo.

- A propósito Tempi, haz el favor y dile a papá que es cierto que ese cochazo es tuyo, porque ya estaba pensando que había vuelto a robar.

- Sí papa, es mío.

- Pero… creía que habías dejado tu coche en Washington.

- Y así es, pero me he comprado este coche esta mañana. No quiero estar dependiendo toda la vida de que tú o Russ me dejéis vuestro coche para ir a alguna parte.

- Un momento – dijo Max paralizado - ¿Eso significa que…?

- Sí papá, me quedo.

- ¡Hija mía! – la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Oh, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Max, emocionado, continuó abrazado a su hija unos minutos más, mientras agradecía a Dios que por fin su familia volvía a estar unida. Luego le dijo a su hija que podía quedarse a vivir con él, y ésta le dijo que lo haría hasta que encontrase una casa. Después le contaron a las niñas la noticia y también se pusieron muy alegres.

A varios kilómetros de allí, en la autopista, el atasco seguía avanzando muy lentamente. En una hora Booth apenas había avanzado 1 kilómetro con su coche, y su desesperación iba en aumento. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la tarde. Como aquello siguiese así, se veía pasando la noche ahí parado en la carretera.

Mientras Booth seguía poniendo a prueba sus nervios en el atasco, Brennan y su padre decidieron abandonar la casa de Russ y su familia e irse a dar una vuelta en coche por el pueblo, para que Temperance fuera conociendo las calles. Luego, terminado el recorrido, volvieron a casa de Max, donde Temperance empezó a colocar su nueva vestimenta en el armario de la que ahora y durante unos meses sería su habitación.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Max empezó a disponer en la cocina todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, así que decidió ir a comprarlas. Temperance insistió y finalmente fue ella en su coche, mientras su padre se quedaba a preparar la cena.

Cuando Temperance arrancó el coche miró al panel y vio que el nivel de gasolina estaba casi en reserva, así que decidió fue primero a una gasolinera. Tras llenar el depósito, se dirigió a la tienda a pagar el repostaje, y entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez allí tendrían lo que necesitaba su padre. Le preguntó al dependiente y éste le dijo que mirara en la estantería que estaba al fondo a la izquierda.

Eran las 6.10 de la tarde y Booth por fin había salido de aquel atasco que parecía interminable. En cuanto las grúas retiraron el camión y el coche accidentados de la calzada, el tráfico se normalizó y toda aquella caravana de coches desapareció como por arte de magia en pocos minutos.

Ahora Seeley Booth por fin estaba en el pueblo de Laguna Beach. No le había resultado difícil llegar, gracias a las indicaciones de los carteles informativos de la autopista, pero ya dentro del pueblo la cosa era más difícil para dar con la casa de Max Brennan. Lo mejor sería preguntar a la gente de allí.

Mientras estaba sumido en esos pensamientos, en el panel del coche la luz del combustible empezó a parpadear, indicando que estaba bajo mínimos, así que Booth paró en la primera gasolinera que vio. Bien, una gasolinera sería un buen sitio para preguntar, los dependientes de las mismas siempre eran de gran ayuda para los turistas extraviados, así que cuando entró en la tienda a pagar, aprovechó para preguntar al dependiente si sabía donde quedaba la calle _Seacliff Dr_.

Temperance se hallaba al fondo del establecimiento buscando con la mirada entre los productos que había en la estantería, cuando sintió a su espalda cómo se abría la puerta del mismo y alguien entraba y se ponía a hablar con el dependiente. Ella no se volvió y de esa manera no pudo ver que ese alguien era el mismo Booth.

Mientras seguía buscando en la estantería las botellas de anís y de vino blanco que su padre la había mandado a comprar, podía escuchar cómo el dependiente de la gasolinera le daba a ese alguien indicaciones de cómo llegar algún sitio, así que supuso que se trataba de algún turista perdido, pero éste hablaba tan bajito que apenas podía escucharlo.

Unos pocos minutos después, cuando ella logró dar con las botellas y las llevó al mostrador para pagarlo, vio que el turista ya no estaba. Miró al exterior a través de la puerta y sólo pudo ver como se cerraba la puerta del piloto del coche que estaba tras el suyo.

- Son 12 dólares con 37 centavos – dijo el dependiente.

- ¿Un turista perdido? – le preguntó ella señalando hacia afuera con la cabeza al tiempo que le daba el dinero.

- Sí, en esta época del año vienen muchos al pueblo. Y a decir verdad, creo que usted tampoco es de aquí, ¿cierto?

- No, no soy de aquí, soy de Washington capital.

- ¡Vaya! Y si no es indiscreción, ¿Qué le ha traído a la otra parte del país?

- Familia – respondió Temperance.

- Ah, entiendo. Viene de vacaciones a ver a su familia.

- No, en realidad he venido para quedarme – la propia Temperance se sorprendía de compartir esos datos con un auténtico desconocido, pero aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza.

- Ah, pues déjeme darle la bienvenida, señorita. No se arrepentirá de haber venido, se lo aseguro, este es un buen pueblo, con sus cosillas, como todos, pero un buen pueblo.

- Gracias – dijo Temperance cogiendo el cambio que le daba el dependiente y la bolsa con las botellas.

En esas estaban cuando Booth, aún afuera, sentado en el coche mirando el mapa de la zona que le había dado el dependiente, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado una de las indicaciones que el hombre le había dado, así que decidió volver a preguntarle. Rápidamente se bajó del coche y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tienda.

- Perdone que lo moleste otra vez, buen hombre, pero ¿me dijo que después de la rotonda debía coger a la izquierda o a la derecha? – entró preguntando mientras miraba el mapa, y por ello no recayó en la presencia de Temperance.

Temperance, a pesar de no ver la cara de éste por culpa del mapa que se la cubría, al oír esa voz la reconoció de inmediato y se quedó en shock.

- Eh señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó el dependiente al verla palidecer de inmediato.

- No puede ser – murmuró ella, paralizada.

Booth reconoció esa voz al instante y por fin bajó el mapa, dejando ver su rostro. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio delante de él a su compañera, y se quedó tan o más paralizado que ella.

- Huesos – acertó a decir por fin.

Ella, al ver confirmadas sus sospechas cuando vio por fin la cara de Booth, dejó caer la bolsa al suelo, y las botellas se hicieron añicos. De repente, todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y se desvaneció.


	21. Chapter 21

_**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO!!! Siento muchísimo el retraso en actualizar, pero es que desde hace días intentaba entrar a mi cuenta para subir y no me dejaba, al final he descubierto que era cosa del navegador que utlizaba, yo uso el OPERA, y no me dejaba acceder al menú para publicar nuevos capítulos, así que he tenido que cambiar de navegador.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado, aquí os dejo uno nuevo capítulo de este fic y mañana subiré otro, lo prometo!!**_

**_I'm sorry nuevamente_**

**_Saludos y espero que os guste el capítulo_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

- Temperance, despierta por favor.

Brennan, aún inconsciente, sentía cómo una voz la llamaba, desde el fondo de un túnel. Luego sintió un aroma fuerte en su nariz, y lentamente comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, mientras agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados.

- Parece que ya está volviendo en sí – dijo el dependiente.

- Temperance, ¿puedes oírme? – le preguntaba Booth mientras acariciaba dulcemente su pálido rostro.

Lentamente y aún bastante aturdida, Temperance comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que distinguió fue el rostro de Booth, muy cerca del suyo. El agente había tenido los reflejos necesarios para coger a su compañera cuando se desmayó, antes de que ésta se diera de bruces contra el suelo, y la sostenía entre sus brazos.

- Gracias a Dios – dijo Booth al verla por fin despierta -. Me has dado un buen susto, Huesos.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Estoy muerta? – preguntó sin salir aún de su aturdimiento.

- Claro que no estás muerta Huesos, sólo te has desmayado – le respondió el mientras apretaba una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- Mmm… ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó, confusa, al no reconocer aquella estancia.

- Estamos en la tienda de la gasolinera, ¿recuerdas?

En ese momento Temperance ató cabos, recordó todo lo que había pasado y se levantó de un brinco, señalando a Booth, asustada.

- ¿Huesos? – preguntó él también asustado al verla así.

- No, no puede ser, tú estás muerto, ¡estás muerto! – dijo alejándose de él.

- Huesos, es una larga historia…

- Pero yo… ¡yo te vi morir!

- Escúchame Huesos, todo fue un montaje…

**¡PLAAASSS!**

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase una fuerte y sonora bofetada cruzó la cara de Booth de improvisto, sin que éste tuviera tiempo a esquivarla.

- ¡Uff! ¡Vaya golpe! – dijo el dependiente, atónito ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

- ¡¿UN MONTAJE?! – preguntó Temperance, llena de rabia e ira.

- Huesos, déjame explicarte por favor…

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡Todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que habías muerto entre mis brazos, no duermo desde aquel día recordando lo que pasó y ahora resulta que todo es un montaje! – gritó, histérica.

- Escúchame Temperance, no es lo que crees, te lo puedo explicar, sólo escúchame – dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¡SUÉLTAME, NO ME TOQUES!

- Huesos lo siento, sé que te he hecho daño…

- No tienes ni idea – dijo ella con odio.

- Pero he venido a arreglarlo, tan sólo dame la oportunidad de explicarte…

- ¿A arreglarlo? Ya no tienes nada que arreglar, vete de aquí, ¡no quiero volver a verte! – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo hacia su coche.

- Espera Huesos – dijo él corriendo tras ella y la detuvo agarrándola por un brazo -, no puedes irte sin escucharme.

- Sí que puedo y lo voy a hacer, ¡suéltame! – dijo ella sacudiendo el brazo, pero él no la soltaba - ¡QUE ME SUELTES!

- No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches – dijo él.

- Ah muy bien, tú lo has querido.

**¡PLASSSS!**

Brennan le pegó otra bofetada con tal fuerza que Booth cayó al suelo, y ella aprovechó la situación para subir a su coche, arrancar el motor y salir corriendo.

- Huesos, ¡espera! – dijo él y se levantó, se subió a su coche y la siguió.

Temperance Brennan conducía su coche como loca por las calles de Laguna Beach, saltándose algunos semáforos en rojo, adelantando coches con maniobras dignas de las mejores películas de acción y provocando los bocinazos de los conductores que dejaba a su paso. Afortunadamente el paseo que había dado un par de horas antes con su padre por el pueblo ahora le ayudaba a orientarse y encontrar el camino hacia su casa.

Varios metros detrás, siguiéndola con una conducción igual de agresiva, iba Seeley Booth, de quien por enésima vez en el día la suerte se volvió a burlar, poniendo en su camino todo tipo de obstáculos que le hicieron perder distancia con su compañera.

En pocos minutos Temperance dio con la casa de su padre, paró el coche justo frente a la entrada y miró por el espejo retrovisor antes de bajar. Respiró un poco aliviada al descubrir que no había rastro del coche de Booth, pero sabía que éste estaría allí en cuestión de segundos, así que rápidamente se bajó del coche y entró corriendo en la casa.

- Ya creía que te habías perdido – dijo su padre desde la cocina - ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?

Al no recibir respuesta, Max se asomó al salón y vio a su hija, muy nerviosa, cerrando la puerta a cal y canto.

- ¿Tempi? – preguntó Max un tanto asustado – Cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Viene hacia aquí, papá – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién viene hacia aquí, Tempi?

- Booth – dijo ella ahora levantando un poco la cortina y mirando por la ventana -. Lo he visto papá, y me ha seguido.

- Oh – dijo Max ahora más asustado que nunca, su hija parecía haber perdido la razón -. Escucha cariño, sé que estos días han sido muy duros para tí, pero recuerda, Booth está muerto – dijo poniéndole una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, tratando de calmarla.

- No papá, está vivo.

- Lo está hija, y siempre lo estará, pero aquí – dijo poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho -, en nuestros corazones.

- No papá, no lo entiendes, ¡está vivo! Créeme, no me he vuelto loca, está vivo, acabo de encontrarme con él en la gasolinera y me ha seguido.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!

- Eso mismo creía yo, pero su muerte fue un montaje, él mismo me lo ha dicho, papá – dijo sin dejar de vigilar por la ventana -. Se ha estado burlando de mí todos estos días. ¡Ahí está! – gritó al ver su coche entrar en la calle.

- ¡Válgame Dios, tenías razón! – exclamó Max al ver a Booth aparcar tras el coche de Temperance.

- Papá, haz que se vaya, ¡no quiero verlo! ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Dile que lo odio, que se olvide de mí para siempre! – dijo Temperance con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila cariño, déjamelo a mí – dijo él apretando los puños fuertemente en un intento por controlar su ira.

Max echó un último vistazo por la ventana y vio a Booth saliendo del coche. Max abrió la puerta y salió a la calle justo cuando Booth caminaba hacia allí.

- Hola Max, escucha, sé que Temperance ha hablado contigo y ahora estás enfadado – dijo al ver al hombre, lleno de rabia, avanzando hacia él -, pero necesito hablar con ella, necesito explicarle…

Las palabras de Booth fueron cortadas por un certero derechazo de Max sobre su pómulo izquierdo.

- ¡Nadie le hace daño a mi niña! – gritó Max mientras su puño se estampaba contra la cara del agente.

Brennan, que seguía observando a través de la ventana todo lo que ocurría, salió de inmediato al ver el duro golpe que su padre había asestado a Booth, y a éste último tirado sobre de la entrada.

- ¡PAPÁ! – gritó Temperance al salir a la calle - ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! – rápidamente se acercó a Booth.

Le estaba enseñando a este mequetrefe que nadie hace daño a mi familia – dijo sacudiendo su mano derecha, con la adrenalina del momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían los nudillos tras el puñetazo.

- Booth, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Temperance, preocupada al ver que el agente no se movía - ¿Booth? – dándole ligeros golpes en las mejillas para que respondiese.

- Oh tranquila – dijo Max -, sólo se hace la víctima.

- ¡Papá, está inconsciente! – gritó Temperance.

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo él acercándose al agente para comprobarlo.

- ¡Claro que es en serio, papá!

- Oh vaya… creo que se me ha ido un poco la mano.

- Ayúdame, será mejor que lo llevemos adentro – dijo Brennan.


	22. Chapter 22

**_bueno lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí os dejo otro capítulo nuevo._**

**_gracias por sus reviews!!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Entre Brennan y su padre cogieron a Booth y lo metieron en la casa.

- ¡Dios, cómo pesa! – se quejó Max.

- Si no lo hubieras dejado inconsciente no tendrías que cargar con él – dijo Brennan -. Venga, dejémoslo en el sofá.

Una vez dejaron a Booth tendido sobre el sofá, Brennan se arrodilló junto a él.

- Vamos Booth, no me hagas esto, despierta – le suplicaba mientras le daba pequeñas cachetadas.

- Iré a por alcohol – dijo Max.

- Sí, y también trae hielo – dijo Temperance al ver el pómulo izquierdo de Booth morado e inflamado.

El golpe de Max había dejado totalmente K.O. al agente, quien tardó varios minutos en recuperar la consciencia. Durante ese tiempo Brennan había permanecido allí junto a él, poniéndole con suavidad el hielo sobre el moratón y pendiente de él en todo momento, al tiempo que, sin poder contenerlo, en un impulso le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.

Sin embargo cuando él despertó ella ya no estaba.

Booth comenzó a salir de su inconsciencia y sintió como la cabeza le fuese a estallar. Se llevó una mano a la misma y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Aturdido, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó a sí mismo, sin reconocer nada - ¡Auch! – se quejó llevándose de nuevo la mano a la cabeza.

El agente se incorporó un poco y ahora pudo ver que se hallaba en el salón de una casa, pero allí no había nadie. De pronto sintió como le ardía su mejilla izquierda. Se tocó la misma con la mano que tenía en su cabeza y la notó hinchada.

- ¡Aaaahh! – se quejó al tocársela.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado: gasolinera… Temperance… bofetón… discusión… bofetón… persecución… casa… Max… puño…

- ¡Vaya! Por fin has despertado – dijo Max, que había ido un momento a la cocina –. Menos mal, ya creía que te había matado.

Booth se levantó y se puso en posición defensiva de boxeo, con los dos puños preparados delante de su cara.

- Tranquilo, no pienso volver a pegarte, mi hija me mataría – dijo Max con su sorna habitual -. Ten anda, será mejor que te tomes esto – dijo dándole una pastilla y una vaso de agua -, es un calmante.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Booth.

- Aquí en mi mano, ¿no lo ves? ¡Oh no, no me digas que te he dejado ciego! – exclamó burlonamente.

- Muy gracioso – dijo Booth muy serio -. Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. ¿Dónde está Temperance?

- Escúchame bien, le prometí a ella que no volvería a pegarte, pero eso no significa que te deje hacer lo que quieras – dijo poniéndose también muy serio -. Ya le has hecho demasiado daño, y no voy a permitir que te burles más de ella, ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Burlarme? Max, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo jamás me burlaría de Temperance.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces explícame, ¿lo de fingir tu muerte es una broma que le gastas a todos tus conocidos?

- ¡Claro que no! Escúchame Max, lo de fingir mi muerte fue cosa del gobierno, ¿entiendes?

- Ah, con que cosa del gobierno, ¿eh? Ahora resulta que el gobierno va por ahí "matando" – dijo haciendo con los dedos las comillas – a sus miembros, ¿no?

- No lo entiendes Max, es una historia muy larga.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues qué bien, porque tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharla.

- Oye Max, te prometo que te explicaré todo esto, créeme, pero antes tengo que hablar con tu hija.

- Ella no quiere verte.

- Lo sé, lo sé, está enfadada conmigo por lo poco que me dejó contarle cuando nos encontramos, pero debe saber el resto.

- ¿Para qué, para limpiar tu conciencia?

- No Max, mi conciencia no importa, la tengo podrida desde que sé lo mucho que ella está sufriendo, y eso no podré limpiarlo nunca. Si he venido desde Washington hasta aquí es por ella, porque me importa demasiado y no quiero que siga sufriendo un solo día más. Por favor Max, te lo ruego, dime dónde está, necesito aclararle todo este asunto, y si cuando se lo cuente todo ella aún sigue sin querer saber nada de mí, te prometo que me marcharé para siempre y no volveré a molestarla nunca más.

- Está en la playa – confesó Max finalmente.

- Gracias Max, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

Brennan había bajado a la playa unos segundos antes de que Booth recobrase el conocimiento. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar.

Observando el hermoso atardecer, Temperance se apoyó en la roca tal y como su madre solía hacerlo. Puede que pareciera una tontería, pero desde que su padre le contó que hacía eso, ese gesto la hacía sentirse más cerca de su madre. Cuánto la echaba de menos…

Ahora en su mente rondaban muchas preguntas: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Booth la había engañado de esa forma? Todos estos días atormentándose y culpándose por algo que finalmente había resultado una farsa. ¿Por qué la hizo creer que estaba muerto? Booth, su compañero desde hacía poco más de cuatro años, su confidente, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo la había traicionado. ¿Por qué todos acababan traicionándola? Tal vez todo era culpa suya, tal vez se merecía eso.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Mientras se las limpiaba con las manos, miró hacia la casa de su padre, y vio a alguien terminando de bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la playa. Cuando en aquella silueta humana reconoció a Booth, se separó de la roca y se alejó.

- Espera Huesos – Booth, que vio su intención de huir, aceleró el paso hasta llegar a ella y la detuvo agarrándola por una mano -. No huyas más, te lo ruego.

- Por favor, vete – suplicó ella en un susurro, sin atreverse a mirarlo, no quería que viese que había llorado.

- No, no me iré hasta que me escuches.

Booth se acercó más a ella y, poniéndole un dedo bajo su mentón, le giró suavemente la cara hacia él. Ella agachó la cabeza, pero él, con dulzura, insistió y se la levantó para mirarla a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando los vio enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas, y ese azul tan brillante que tenían siempre ahora era un triste y sombrío gris. El corazón de Booth se partió en mil pedazos al ver a su amada así.

- Huesos lo siento, sé que te he hecho daño y lo siento muchísimo. Jamás fue mi intención, yo…

- Es tarde para eso, Booth.

- Sé que no puedo borrar tu sufrimiento de estos días, pero…

- Sí Booth – lo interrumpió -, en eso tienes razón, no puedes borrar nada de eso.

- Lo sé, y créeme, daría cualquier cosa para hacerlo desaparecer.

- Entonces dime por qué, Booth. ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE CREER QUE HABÍAS MUERTO? – le gritó con rabia y llorando, mientras le golpeaba el pecho – Yo te vi, caíste inconsciente entre mis brazos, y luego en el hospital nos dijeron que habías muerto, ¿PUEDES TAN SÓLO IMAGINAR CÓMO ME SENTÍ? – dándole otro golpe – ¡TODOS ESTOS DÍAS HE ESTADO CULPÁNDOME POR ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA SUCEDIÓ! – otro golpe – ¡NO HE PODIDO DORMIR DESDE AQUEL DÍA, TODAS LAS NOCHES SIEMPRE TENGO LA MISMA PESADILLA EN QUE TE CAES MUERTO EN MIS BRAZOS! ¡MI VIDA HA SIDO UN INFIERNO ESTAS SEMANAS! ¡Y AHORA TE APARECES AQUÍ COMO SI NADA Y ME DICES QUE TODO HA SIDO UNA MENTIRA! ¿POR QUÉ BOOTH?

Booth no podía soportar seguir viendo sufrir a su compañera, y en una de las ocasiones en que ella iba a volver a pegarle, la detuvo y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Shhh… - susurró intentando tranquilizarla, mientras él también derramaba algunas lágrimas -. Lo siento mucho Huesos. Por favor, perdóname.

Temperance, furiosa, al principio intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero los musculosos y fuertes brazos del agente se lo impidieron, por lo que pronto desistió y se entregó también al abrazo. Necesitaba sentir a Booth así, vivo y junto a ella, algo que había creído que no iba a suceder jamás. Fuera como fuese todo aquel asunto de su falsa muerte, lo importante era que Booth estaba ahora allí con ella, vivo, y eso, en el fondo de su corazón, la aliviaba y la alegraba enormemente.

- Shhh… tranquila – le susurraba Booth acariciándole la espalda mientras notaba como su pecho se mojaba con las lágrimas de su amada.


	23. Chapter 23

**_muchas gracias por los reviews!! me alegro de que os vayan gustando los capítulos, y estoy segura de que el que os dejo a continuación os va a encantar :-D, ya me contaréis._**

**_Por cierto, no sé si fueron en los reviews de este fic o del otro, alguien me escribió que por qué no llamaba a Brennan 'Bones' en vez de 'Huesos'. Bueno, veréis, es que en aquí en la versión española de la serie Booth la llama 'Huesos', y ya me he acostumbrado a eso, y llamarla 'Bones' me resulta un poco extraño, jeje. _**

**_Saludos y espero vuestros reviews! ;-)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Así permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos, hasta que Brennan se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar. Todo esto era observado por Max, que desde una de las ventanas de su casa no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía entre la parejita.

Al cabo de un rato Brennan despegó su rostro del pecho de Booth. No obstante éste seguía abrazado a ella.

- Déjame, por favor – suplicó Brennan deshaciéndose de los brazos de Booth.

- No voy a dejarte hasta que me escuches.

- Booth, no quiero escuchar más mentiras.

- Huesos mírame a los ojos, por favor – ella lo miró -. Yo jamás te mentiría.

- Pues déjame decirte que ya lo has hecho, con tu "no muerte".

- No, no fui yo el que te mentí, fue Sweets.

- ¿Sweets? Oh vamos Booth, esa es la escusa más absurda que te has inventado en tu vida.

- Huesos te estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo, serio -. Sweets debió decirte que yo no estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que él sabía la verdad?

- Sí, y él era el que debía informarte a ti de todo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿De manera que confías más en él que en mí?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a él que no estabas muerto y a mí no?

- Yo no le dije nada, Huesos. Es más, si por mi fuera, ese niñato sería la última persona en enterarse.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces puede saberse como se enteró?

- A ver Huesos, empecemos por el principio, ¿de acuerdo? Después de que Pam me disparara me llevaron al hospital.

- Eso ya lo sé, yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí Huesos, lo sé, pero haz el favor de escucharme, ¿sí?

- Lo estoy haciendo – dijo ella.

- Está bien, cuando llegué al hospital me operaron y me sacaron la bala. Estuve varias horas inconsciente, y cuando me desperté habían venido a verme unos agentes de Seguridad Nacional. Desde que yo recibí el disparo el FBI decidió aprovechar la situación para poder atrapar a un peligroso delincuente que se había escapado por mi culpa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo ibas a capturarlo estando "muerto"?

- Precisamente por eso. Ese hombre había jurado que sólo volvería a aparecer en mi entierro, así que el FBI se puso en contacto con Seguridad Nacional y éstos fueron quienes montaron todo esto para poder detenerlo.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, es que no confías en mí?

- ¡Por supuesto que confío en ti! Eres la persona en la que más confío en este mundo, pero cuando yo me desperté en el hospital ya Seguridad Nacional había puesto todo en marcha, y no me dejaron hacer nada, ni hablar con nadie, tan sólo me dejaron escribir una lista con tan sólo tres personas a las que ellos le harían saber la verdad.

- Oh, entiendo – dijo Brennan – y yo no cabía en esa lista, ¿cierto?

- Huesos, ¡tú eras la primera persona de esa lista! Las otras dos eran mi madre y Rebeca, y tú eras la primera de las tres.

- ¿Y entonces por qué nadie me dijo nada?

- Como te decía, los de la NSA le harían saber la verdad a esas tres personas, pero ellos decidieron pasarle esa tarea al FBI. Cullen, mi jefe, se iba a encargar él personalmente de decíroslo, pero Sweets, que no tengo ni idea de cómo se enteró de todo, le dijo que él se encargaría.

- ¿Y por qué Sweets no contó nada a nadie?

- El hecho es que Sweets sí informó a mi madre y a Rebeca, pero no a tí.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, la verdad no se me ocurre la razón, pero sea cual sea, ya le he dado su merecido a ese canalla.

- ¿Le has pegado? – preguntó Brennan, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué querías, que me quedara de brazos cruzados sabiendo que por su culpa tú estarías sufriendo?

Brennan bajó la cabeza, para evitar que Booth viese cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Deberías verle ahora con la nariz partida y temblando cada vez que me ve – rió Booth.

- ¿Le has partido la nariz?

- Sí, no lo pretendía, pero con la rabia se me fue un poco la mano – se explicó -. Si lo vieras, ahora habla como un teleñeco – dijo imitando burlonamente la voz de Sweets, lo que provocó que a Brennan se le escapara una sonrisa -. Me encanta cuando sonríes – dijo Booth y también sonrió, y la contracción de sus músculos faciales hizo que le doliera el pómulo amoratado -¡Auch! – dijo llevándose la mano al lugar.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Brennan apartándole su mano y acariciándole la zona con delicadeza.

- Ahora no – dijo Booth sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- No mientas Booth, esto aún está bastante hinchado, debe de dolerte mucho – dijo aún sin apartar la mano de su cara.

- Bueno sí, un poco, no te lo voy a negar – admitió finalmente -. Dime una cosa, tu padre antes era boxeador, ¿verdad?

- Siento mucho que te haya pegado – dijo Brennan apenada, retirando ya la mano del rostro del agente.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo, él sólo te defendía. Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Lo de Sweets no te causará problemas? – preguntó Temperance cambiando de tema.

- No, tranquila.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Booth?

- Se lo tenía merecido. Te prometí que nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño, y que el que te lo hiciera pagaría por ello.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo Booth, yo puedo defenderme sola.

- Lo sé, pero lo hago porque me importas, Huesos.

Brennan volvió a bajar la mirada y Booth, nuevamente le alzó el rostro dulcemente.

- Escúchame bien, Huesos. Yo JAMÁS te haría daño a propósito, ¿entiendes? Nunca podría hacerlo, eres alguien muy importante para mí, y no hay nada que me duela más que verte sufrir.

- ¿Por… por qué? – preguntó Temperance tímidamente.

- Huesos, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

Booth se acercó más a ella y con una mano acarició una de sus mejillas. Brennan cerró los ojos por un segundo ante el cálido contacto, y luego lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Ya sus ojos volvían a recobrar el color azul brillante de siempre.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

- De esto – dijo Booth avanzando un paso más, cogió con las dos manos la cara de Temperance y posó tiernamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada célula del cuerpo de Brennan con el contacto de los labios de su compañero. La antropóloga cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por su corazón y correspondió al beso, fundiendo suavemente sus labios con los del agente. Fue un beso corto pero hermoso, y con mucho más amor que el beso más apasionado del mundo.

Cuando separaron sus labios, una lágrima de emoción cayó de los ojos de Temperance. Booth, que aún no había quitado sus manos del rostro de ella, la limpió con el pulgar.

- Eh, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Booth, preocupado.

- Nada, es sólo que yo… - sin poder evitarlo, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas más.

- Lo siento si te ha molestado, Huesos, no era mi intención, yo sólo…

Brennan lo acalló tomando ahora ella la iniciativa en otro beso, tan dulce como el anterior. Booth la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, a la vez que movía sus labios, explorando los de Temperance. Ella separó los suyos, invitándolo a entrar en su boca, invitación que él aceptó más que dispuesto.

Tras separar sus labios, Booth apoyó su frente con la de ella, y con sus manos tomó las de ella.

- Booth… - susurró ella.

- Shhh… no digas nada – dijo Booth -, sólo siéntelo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Brennan.

Booth tomó una de sus manos y se la colocó sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, y luego colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

- Mi corazón – le dijo -, ¿puedes sentirlo?

- Sí – dijo ella.

- Late por ti, Temperance, por este amor que siento por ti desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo separando su frente de la de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos -, ese amor es quien lo mantiene vivo. Cuando vi que te habías marchado se paró, y sólo cuando te encontré volvió a latir.

- Eso es científicamente impo… - dijo Brennan, pero un dedo de Booth sobre sus labios la hizo callar.

- Mi Huesos – sonrió cariñosamente al comprobar que nada en ella había cambiado.

- Booth, yo… no sé qué decir, sabes que no se me da bien estas cosas.

- No es necesario que hables si no quieres, con ese beso ya me has dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber – le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- Yo… cuando me dijeron que habías muerto quise morirme también – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó a él.

- Lo siento mucho, Temperance, siento haberte causado tanto dolor – dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos y le besó el cabello.

- No podía soportar la idea de que nunca te volvería a ver – dijo ella, llorando, con su cara hundida en el pecho del agente.

- Shh… Tranquila, ahora estoy aquí, contigo.

- No me vuelvas a dejar nunca, por favor – le suplicó, sollozando.

Booth le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la separó un poco, para mirarla a los ojos.

- Jamás te abandonaré, Temperance, te lo prometo – dijo mirándola fijamente y luego volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo.


	24. Chapter 24

****

_muchas gracias por los reviews!! aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo y mañana os pongo otro ;-)_

**_Saludosss_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Max Brennan, asomado a su ventana, ahora sonreía satisfecho.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo al ver conmovedora escena de la pareja -. Menudo par de cabezotas, ha tenido que morir y resucitar uno y recorrer medio país la otra para que admitieran sus sentimientos.

Rápidamente fue a coger el teléfono inhalámbrico, volvió con éste a la ventana para no perder detalle de lo que pasaba entre los dos y marcó el número de teléfono de su hijo.

- Russ, no te vas a creer lo que voy a contarte.

Abajo en la playa, Brennan Booth volvían a unir sus labios en una danza maravillosa. Sus besos derrochaban amor, ternura y pasión a raudales.

La antropóloga rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del agente y éste la sostenía suavemente por la cintura. Ambos desearon permanecer así eternamente, pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones les obligó a separar sus labios. Brennan se soltó del cuello de Booth y cogió una de sus manos.

- Ven – le dijo dulcemente.

Temperance caminó unos metros más atrás y se sentó en la arena. Booth la siguió, se sentó justo detrás de ella y la abrazó desde esa posición. La antropóloga se hizo hacia atrás, recostándose sobre el pecho del agente, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de éste, disfrutando de la protección que le brindaba su abrazo.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Booth?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me refiero a nosotros.

- Bueno yo lo tengo muy claro, quiero estar contigo, ¿tú no?

- Claro que sí, pero ¿y la línea? Tú mismo dijiste que no debe haber relaciones románticas entre compañeros de trabajo – dijo ella recordándole sus palabras.

- Al diablo con esa línea, Huesos. No sabes la de veces que he maldecido haberla puesto.

- Pero tú tenías razón, el traspasar esa línea podría ponernos en peligro.

- Peligros que enfrentaríamos juntos, porque nosotros dos juntos somos más fuertes que todo. Estando juntos podemos hacer frente a cualquier cosa, podemos vencer todo lo que nos ponga por delante, ¿no te das cuenta?

- Pero ya nada volverá a ser como antes…

- En eso tienes razón, a partir de ahora será todo mucho mejor – dijo dándole pequeños besos por el cuello.

- Pero Cullen nos separaría, ya sabes la política que tiene el FBI en cuanto a relaciones entre compañeros, y yo no quiero eso, quiero seguir trabajando contigo.

- Bueno sobre eso… La política del FBI prohíbe cualquier tipo de relación amorosa entre los agentes que trabajan juntos, pero oficialmente tú no eres agente del FBI ni perteneces al mismo, así que Cullen no podría hacer nada contra nosotros.

- ¡Ehh! – sonrió Brennan – muy listo.

- Lo sé – sonrió Booth orgulloso -. Además, el FBI tampoco separaría a sus mejores trabajadores, nunca encontrarían un equipo tan bueno como nosotros.

- Eso es cierto – afirmó Brennan -, jamás podrían resolver todos esos crímenes sin nosotros.

- Exacto – dijo Booth asintiendo con la cabeza.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, mientras seguían abrazados.

- Booth – dijo Brennan al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Huesos, trabajo para el FBI – dijo -, además, no olvides que soy el Agente Especial – poniendo énfasis en esta palabra – Seeley Booth, puedo averiguar cualquier cosa.

- Es cierto – rió ella.

- Aunque reconozco que no me lo pusiste nada fácil, ¿eh? Pero claro, con lo lista que eres no era de extrañar – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, tú también eres muy inteligente – dijo ella girando la cara hacia él.

- Lo sé – sonrió orgulloso y se besaron.

- Oye será mejor que nos vayamos, ya está oscureciendo – dijo Brennan cuando despegaron sus labios.

- Mmm… no, quiero quedarme así contigo toda la vida – suplicó con voz melosa abrazándola más fuerte contra su pecho.

- Yo también.

- Pues entonces quédate aquí conmigo.

- Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no subimos y te quedas a cenar? Te encantará la comida que hace mi padre.

- Suena tentador, y te agradezco mucho la invitación, pero no creo que sea buena idea, Huesos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tu padre aún está enfadado conmigo, y la verdad, no me gustaría enfrentarme a él otra vez.

- No te preocupes, le explicaremos todo lo sucedido, él no entenderá. Además, vienen también Russ y su familia.

- Oh, es una cena familiar Huesos, yo no pinto nada ahí.

- Booth, tú ahora también formas parte de la familia – mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Entonces eso significa que tú y yo…?

- Sí – dijo ella -. Tienes razón Booth, olvidemos esa línea y todo lo demás, ahora que has vuelto no pienso dejarte escapar.

- Tranquila, tampoco pensaba hacerlo – sonrió él.

- ¿Entonces qué dices, te quedas a cenar?

- Claro nena – dijo poniendo una voz muy varonil y adoptando una pose un tanto chulesca -, tendrás que presentarme a tu familia.

- ¿Pero qué dices Booth? – preguntó, confusa, sin pillar la broma -. Ya los conoces, ¿y por qué me llamas "Nena"?

- Huesos era una broma – dijo riendo.

- Oh… claro, ya lo sabía – mintió ella.

- Sí, me quedaré – dijo finalmente -, sólo espero que tu padre no me reciba como antes – se quejó tocándose el pómulo lastimado.

- Tranquilo, ya le hice prometerme antes que no volvería a pegarte.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí – le dijo Booth y volvieron a besarse una vez más.

* * *

- SI NO LO VEO NO LO CREO.

Russ había acudido corriendo a casa de su padre cuando éste le contó todo lo sucedido, y ahora los dos miraban por la ventana lo que ocurría en la playa.

- Yo no soy ningún mentiroso – protestó Max.

- Ya, pero papá, entiende que la historia que me contaste era difícil de creer, que Booth, a quien todos creíamos muerto, había vuelto y que él y Tempi se estaban besando en la playa como una pareja de enamorados.

- Vale sí, reconozco que suena bastante increíble, pero ya lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos.

- Sí, y aún así me cuesta creerlo – dijo Russ, perplejo -. Qué rabia, cada vez está más oscuro y se ve menos.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu mujer y tus hijas?

- Oh, están en casa, Amy les estaba preparando las mochilas, esta noche Emma y Hailey se quedan en casa de una amiga. Le dije a Amy que ahora pasaría a por ella, antes tenía que ver esto por mi mismo – explicó -. ¡Ya vienen! – exclamó al ver a su hermana y a Booth poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la escalera, cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Qué? Está bien, tú vuelve a tu casa a por Amy, no quiero que cuando suban nos encuentren aquí y piensen que somos unos chismosos – dijo Max y Russ arqueó una ceja ante este comentario -. Venga vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando?

- Si sí, ya me voy. Ahora nos vemos – dijo Russ y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Y recuerda, cuando vuelvas y te lo encuentres, haz como si no supieras nada.

- Si papá…


	25. Chapter 25

**_muchas gracias, cuantos reviews en tan poco tiempo! jejej :-P_**

**_Bueno, como os dije ayer, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste._**

**_Saludos ;-) y os aviso de que mañana también pondré otro cap!_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que había predicho Russ, Booth y Brennan aún tardaron un rato más en subir a la casa, pues antes de llegar al primer peldaño de la escalera, se quedaron observando el hermoso paisaje que tenían ante sus ojos y aprovecharon para aclarar cómo actuarían a los demás. Ambos decidieron no decirle nada a Max por el momento, al menos hasta que Booth y él hicieran las paces, así que una vez en la casa tendrían que luchar para mantener a raya sus impulsos de besarse y acariciarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin entraron a la casa, donde Max estaba esperando a impacientarse al ver que no llegaban.

- Oh, ya estáis aquí – dijo dirigiéndole a Booth una mirada penetrante, fingiendo estar todavía enfadado.

Booth tragó saliva, asustado al ver la expresión del que ya era su suegro.

- Papá, Booth se queda a cenar – le informó Temperance.

- Oh vaya, justo hoy que se me acabó el mata-ratas.

- Ya… qué gracioso- Booth rió nervioso.

- Papá, sé que estás enfadado con él por lo que crees que me hizo, pero todo tiene una explicación. Booth me lo ha contado todo y le creo.

Max frunció el entrecejo mientras torcía los labios hacia un lado.

- Sí Max, te lo explicaré todo – dijo Booth.

- No – dijo Max secamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Booth, un tanto desconcertado.

- He dicho que no – repitió Max -. La única a quien tienes que dar explicaciones es a m hija, no a mí, y si ella te perdona… - hizo una pausa – yo también – dijo finalmente.

- Lo… lo… ¿lo dices en serio? – preguntó Booth.

- Sí – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Gracias papá – Brennan lo abrazó, feliz.

- Entonces, ¿en paz? – sonrió Booth ofreciéndole la mano.

- En paz – dijo Max aceptando la mano del agente, apretándola fuertemente.

Booth intentó soltar la mano pero Max le seguía apretando con fuerza, hasta que finalmente logró soltarse.

- Tempi cariño, ¿por qué no llamas a Russ por teléfono y le dices que venga?

- Sí, claro – dijo ella -. Vamos, Booth.

- No cielo, ve tú, Booth y yo tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando al agente.

- Sí – respondió Booth un tanto asustado.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo Brennan no muy segura de dejarlos solos.

- Oh cariño, puedes estar tranquila, no voy a volver a pegarle. Además ya hemos firmado la tregua, ¿cierto? – miró a Booth.

- Sí, cierto – respondió este.

- Está bien, ahora vuelvo – dijo Brennan y se fue al salón.

Ya a solas en la cocina Max se acercó peligrosamente a Booth y con su mano derecha agarró fuertemente los genitales del agente, que soltó un grito ahogado.

- No sé qué le habrás contado a m hija ni me importa, pero escúchame bien – le advirtió señalándole con el dedo índice de la otra mano a la cara -, como te atrevas a volver a hacerle daño serás hombre muerto, y esta vez de verdad, ¿lo has entendido?

Booth, incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien – dijo Max y lo soltó.

Booth, dolorido, se llevó las dos manos a la zona.

- No contesta – dijo Temperance volviendo a la cocina con el teléfono en la mano -, seguramente estará en camino.

Los dos hombres fingieron normalidad cuando la sintieron llegar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Temperance a Booth – Tienes mala cara.

- No, quiero decir, sí, estoy bien, sólo necesito ir un momento al baño – dijo el agente.

- Oh sí, por supuesto – dijo Brennan -. Te acompaño.

- No, no hace falta – dijo Booth -. Eh, si pude encontrarte a ti podré encontrar el baño, ¿no crees? – sonrió disimulando su dolor.

- Sí – sonrió Brennan -, es cierto.

Booth salió de la cocina y tras abrir las puertas de algunas habitaciones, logró dar con el cuarto de baño, en el que se encerró para valorar los daños ocasionados.

- Creo que le doy miedo – rió Max.

- Papá, le diste un puñetazo sin que se lo esperara y lo dejaste inconsciente – le recordó Brennan -, ¿no crees que te has pasado?

- Puede que un poco – admitió Max -, pero lo hacía para protegerte.

- Ya, ¿y no se te ocurrió otra manera que no fuera pegarle?

- Bueno, ya me conoces, soy un hombre de acción – bromeó poniendo los brazos como un boxeador.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Ese debe ser Russ – dijo Brennan y fue a abrir, encontrándose a Booth en el pasillo, que acababa de salir del baño.

Efectivamente eran Russ y Amy quienes llamaban a la puerta.

- Hola – saludó Temperance dejándoles pasar – Russ, debo decirte algo…

- ¡¿BOOTH?! – exclamó Russ haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Hola – saludó el agente tímidamente.

- Pero… ¡no puede ser! Tú estás… estabas… ¿Cómo es posible?

- Es todo una larga historia – se excusó el agente.

- ¡Wau! Esto es… es… ¡es increíble! – exclamó Russ -. Me alegra verte vivo – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo -. Ella es mi novia, Amy, creo que ya la conocías.

- Sí, la recuerdo – dijo Booth y se acercó a saludarla con dos besos en las mejillas – Hola Amy.

- Hola agente Booth.

- Por favor, no me digas agente, llámame sólo Booth.

- Está bien, Booth – corrigió ella.

- ¿Dónde están Emma y Hailey? – preguntó Brennan.

- Oh, se han quedado a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis todavía ahí parados? – dijo Max asomándose desde la cocina -. Venid antes de que se enfríe la cena.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa.


	26. Chapter 26

**_mil gracias por los reviews!!! animan mucho!!_**

**_Bueno aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste ;-)_**

**_Saludosss_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Durante la cena Booth les contó toda la historia, y después del segundo plato Russ se levantó y volvió a la mesa con una botella de cava.

- Bueno, no es champán pero servirá para hacer un brindis – dijo.

- ¿Un brindis? – preguntaron Booth y Brennan mirándose.

- Sí, no todos los días vuelve uno de entre los muertos – rió -, y esto hay que celebrarlo.

Russ apoyó la botella en la mesa y se dispuso a quitarle el tapón de corcho, pero éste se le resistía.

- Oh vaya, está más duro que de costumbre – dijo tirando con fuerza del tapón.

- Deja que te ayude – dijo Max.

- No papá, puedo hacerlo – habló su orgullo varonil -, creo que ya casi lo tengo.

Y diciendo esto, tiró nuevamente del tapón, y éste salió disparado con fuerza hacia la cara de Booth, dándole justo en el pómulo herido.

- ¡AAAHHHH! – gritó Booth con dolor, e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la zona.

- Booth, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Brennan preocupada.

- Oh lo siento mucho Booth, fue sin querer, el tapón se me escapó de las manos – se disculpó Russ.

- A ver, déjame ver – dijo Brennan inclinándose hacia él y quitándole la mano con la que se cubria.

- Oh está sangrando – advirtió Amy.

- Sí, pero no es grave – dijo Brennan.

- Ya, eso lo dices porque a ti no te duele – protestó él.

- Booth, lo siento tío.

- Tranquilo, no es nada.

- Tempi, creo que será mejor que le cures eso – dijo Max.

- Sí, tienes razón papá. Ven, vamos al baño – le dijo a Booth y éste fue tras ella.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, Brennan sacó todo lo necesario del pequeño roperillo que tenían a modo de botiquín.

- Dime una cosa – dijo Booth - ¿se puede saber qué os pasa a los Brennan con mi cara? – preguntó un poco enfadado.

- Lo siento muchísimo Booth, tienes razón, desde que has llegado no has parado de recibir golpes, primero míos, luego de mi padre y ahora esto, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

- Estoy comenzando a creer que hubiera sido mejor no haber venido – bromeó.

- Ya, y no te culpo – dijo ella entristecida, creyendo que lo había dicho en serio.

- Eh – susurró Booth haciendo que lo mirara -, sólo bromeaba.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Claro! Jamás me arrepentiré de haber venido, ¿me oyes? Eso nunca. Unos cuantos golpes no son nada si es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar aquí contigo – dedicándole un dulce sonrisa al tiempo que se acariciaba una mejilla.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto que sí, tonta. Anda, ven aquí – dijo y se abrazaron -. Aunque si te soy sincero, creo que ya he pagado suficiente – rió y la hizo reír a ella también.

- Sí, yo también lo creo – dijo riendo -. Anda siéntate, te voy a curar esto.

Booth se sentó en un pequeño taburete y Brennan le curó la herida con mucho cuidado. Primero cogió unas gasas, las mojó con agua y le limpió la herida procurando hacerle el menor daño posible.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Booth.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que limpiar la herida. ¿Te duele mucho?

- Sólo un poco, pero podré aguantar – sonrió.

- Bien, ya está limpia, ahora te pondré un poco de esto para que no se te infecte – le explicó mostrándole una pequeña botella.

- Vale.

- Esto te picará un poco – le advirtió.

- No importa – dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le encantaba ver cuánto se preocupaba por él.

- Temperance cogió una gasa limpia, vertió un poco de antiséptico en ésta y a continuación se la pasó con delicadeza por la herida.

- ¡Ah! – se quejó Booth cerrando los ojos fuertemente, e instintivamente se fue a tocar la herida.

- No, no te toques – le dijo Brennan apartándosela.

- ¡Es que escuece!

Brennan comenzó a soplarle muy suevamente la zona.

- ¿Mejor así? – le preguntó.

Booth abrió los ojos y vio a su amada con los labios entrecerrados de una manera muy sensual, mientras que de ellos salía una leve brisa de aire de que le refrescaba la herida. El agente no pudo resistir a la tentación de volver a probar esos dulces labios, se levantó y la agarró por la cintura, acercándola más hacia él y la besó.

- Sí, mucho mejor – le dijo sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

Temperance, gratamente sorprendida por la fogosa reacción de su ahora mucho más que compañero, correspondió gustosa al beso de éste.

- Anda, déjame terminar de curarte esto antes de que mi padre o Russ vengan a buscarnos.

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Booth y se volvió a sentar en el taburete.

Brennan volvió a su labor y cogió del botiquín un apósito con el que le cubrió la herida. Mientras se lo ponía, Booth no apartaba su vista de ella.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó Brennan con una sonrisa al notar la mirada del agente clavada sobre ella.

- A la hermosa enfermera que tengo delante – le respondió con una mirada picarona.

- Bueno, esto ya está – dijo Brennan –. Será mejor que volvamos.

La antropóloga se puso a recoger todo de nuevo en el botiquín, pero Booth la detuvo agarrándola de nuevo por la cintura y girándola hacia él, para volver a besarla.

- Booth… - dijo ella intentando detenerle.

- Sólo un beso más, he estado aguantándome toda la noche – dijo mientras probaba de nuevo sus labios -. No sabes cuánto me ha costado no poder tocarte ni besarte.

- A mí también me ha costado mucho – dijo mientras le correspondía -, pero debemos controlarnos hasta que les contemos lo nuestro.

- Mmm, pues espero que eso sea pronto, porque no sé si podré aguantarme por más tiempo sin tocarte.

- Sí, te prometo que será muy pronto.

- Bien – sonrió, feliz, y le dio un último beso.

Tras esto, Booth ayudó a Brennan a colocar las cosas del botiquín, salieron del cuarto de baño y volvieron a la cocina, donde encontraron a Max, Russ y Amy cuchicheando, cortando inmediatamente la conversación cuando los vieron llegar.


	27. Chapter 27

**_gracias por los reviews, aquí os dejo un nuevo capi ^^_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 27**

- Oh, ya habéis vuelto – dijo Max tratando de disimular.

- Eh Booth, lo siento mucho tío, en serio – se volvió a disculpar Russ.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ha sido un accidente.

- Bueno, ahora que volvemos a estar todos ya podemos hacer ese brindis – dijo Max sonriente y les dio sus copas.

- Sí, brindemos – dijo Russ -. Por la vida – dijo en alusión a todo lo sucedido con Booth.

- Por la vida – repitieron los demás al unísono y alzaron sus copas.

- Y por el amor – dijo Max en alusión a Booth y Brennan, quienes se miraron por el rabillo del ojo.

- Sí, por el amor – dijo Booth y miró fugazmente a Temperance, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Max, Russ y Amy, que se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Por el amor – repitieron todos, volvieron a levantar sus copas y luego bebieron.

Tras terminar el brindis los cinco se quedaron hablando durante un rato más, ya Max había dejado a un lado su falso enfado con su yerno y ahora volvía a mostrarse con él tan simpático como siempre.

Ya eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando Russ y Amy se despidieron y volvieron a su casa, y unos minutos después Booth se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Bueno yo también será mejor que me vaya, ya se ha hecho tarde.

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – le preguntó Temperance.

- Bueno, en realidad no, pero no te preocupes, por aquí hay muchos hoteles, seguro que alguno tendrá una habitación libre.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres – dijo Max.

- Oh no, te agradezco mucho la invitación, Max, pero no quiero molestar.

- No molestas – se apresuró a decir Brennan - ¿verdad papá?

- Claro que no – dijo Max -. Tenemos una habitación de sobra. Además, estas no son horas de ir por ahí en busca de hotel, así que no se ha dicho más, te quedas aquí esta noche.

- Bueno, si no me dejas otra opción… - sonrió el agente -. Gracias Max.

- No me lo agradezcas, eres parte de esta familia – dejó escapar sin querer -. Bueno, quiero decir, como si lo fueras – sonriendo traviesamente ante la cara que se le quedó a Booth -. Eso sí, lo único es que la cama no es muy grande.

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes, para mí no es ningún problema, me adapto a lo que sea. Además, ya haces demasiado dejándome quedar aquí.

- Bien, voy a prepararla – dijo Brennan.

- No cariño, deja, ya lo hago yo – la detuvo Max -. Vosotros quedaos aquí, supongo que aún tenéis mucho de que hablar, ¿no? – lanzándoles la indirecta.

Mientras Max preparaba la habitación para su yerno, éste y Temperance se quedaron sentados en el sofá del salón, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Booth, y él le cogía una mano y se la acariciaba, pero ambos tenían todos sus sentidos alerta para separarse en cuanto sintieran que Max volvía.

- Me alegro de que te quedes aquí – dijo Brennan.

- Pues yo creo que hubiera sido mejor lo del hotel – dijo él.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Huesos, porque pasar toda la noche en la habitación de al lado sin poder acercarme a ti es una verdadera tortura que no sé si podré soportar.

- Lo sé, ¿crees que para mí no lo es? Pero podríamos esperar a que mi padre se durmiera, y…– le propuso, traviesa.

- Mmmm, suena muy tentador, pero Huesos, tu padre me da miedo. ¿Y si se despierta y nos descubre? No creo que sea la mejor manera de enterarse de lo nuestro, es mejor contárselo antes.

- Tienes razón – dijo Brennan -. ¿Y mañana por la mañana? Mi padre se marcha a trabajar muy temprano, y tendremos toda la mañana para nosotros.

- Bueno entonces déjame decirte que no podrás escaparte – le sonrió pícaramente -. Pasaré toda la noche esperando a que amanezca.

- Yo también – dijo ella y tras mirar al pasillo y comprobar que Max no estaba cerca, se atrevió a darle un beso corto.

- Bueno, ya está todo preparado – dijo Max volviendo al salón, y Booth y Brennan se soltaron las manos y pusieron unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos -. Dormirás en la cama de mi hija – dijo Max y rió interiormente al ver la reacción de sorpresa de los dos tortolitos -. Quiero decir, en la que dormía cuando era pequeña.

- Oh, claro – dijo Booth -. De verdad, no sé cómo agradecértelo, eres muy amable.

- Oh vamos, ya te he dicho que no hay nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que hayas recorrido medio país buscando a mi hija. Bueno – dijo después de dar un bostezo -, yo me voy a dormir ya, que mañana madrugo para ir a trabajar, y pasaré toda la mañana fuera – dijo enfatizando estas palabras -. Oh, y si vais a despertarme para algo no perdáis el tiempo, duermo como una marmota y además me pongo tapones en los oídos, así que no me entero de NADA, ya podéis montar una discoteca aquí que yo ni me entero – dijo mirándolos y les guiñó un ojo pícaramente -. Que tengáis buena noche.

- Buenas noches – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Max Brennan se fue a su cuarto riendo y su hija y Booth se quedaron a solas en el salón.


End file.
